


Bangtan's Got Problems

by Layla Z (1D_Fan)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Eating Disorders, F/M, Found Family, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Assualt, Platonic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Sort of blackpink?, different types idk yet, everyone might be gay, in name only - Freeform, namjoon is a jerk, possible triggers, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_Fan/pseuds/Layla%20Z
Summary: Where Taehyung doubts his abilities,  Jungkook isn’t sure he can show the world what he can do.Where Yoongi won’t open up to anyone and Jimin trusts everyone.Where Jin doesn’t know if he’s making the right choice while Namjoon sleeps his way through everything.And Hoseok doesn’t know how to make friends with any of them.Or the one where Amber Liu accidentally creates a shittier version of the breakfast clubON HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

**TAEHYUNG**

  
Taehyung felt sick.

  
He climbed a set of stairs powering through the ever present pain building in his stomach to the second floor following the numbers to room 213. He knocked trying at the same time to control his heart that was thundering in his ears.

  
“Ah you must be Kim Taehyung?” A man no taller than Taehyung answered the door wearing a smile that left Taehyung briefly mesmerized before he gave an enthusiastic nod. “Come on in we’ve been waiting for you."

  
There were a few guys sitting in a circle in the middle of the room surrounded by backpacks and a whole lot of nothing. Taehyung would’ve been shocked by it’s emptiness but he hadn’t had many expectations in the first place, just no theatre kids. Anything but theatre kids, they were so eccentric.

  
Taehyung took a seat next to a smaller guy with fluffy blonde hair and cheeks to match. He couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and grab hold of his surprisingly soft skin feeling it squish between his fingers. He kept squeezing and pulling completely oblivious to the stunned faces all turned in his direction. “Your face reminds me of these cakes my mom used to buy. They were like cream balls or something y’know?”

  
“Mochi?” his victim asked his voice slightly altered by Taehyung’s assault.

  
Taehyung gave him a wide box like grin, “Yeah. We used to-“

  
“Can we get this started or do you guys need a minute?” Taehyung heard an unamused voice from behind him.

  
“Definitely need a moment, they’re just so…mochi. I’m gonna call you Mochi cheeks.” He smiled even harder satisfied with his newly created nickname.

  
“Actually my name’s-“

  
“Park Jimin.” Taehyung turned to see the man who answered the door. He finally spared a glance at the rest of the people surrounding him all looking less than enthused.

  
Taehyung slowly dropped his hands turning sheepish, “Sorry.” He set his saxophone case at the foot of his chair careful not to disturb the empty seat next to him. “I get carried away sometimes.”

  
The man only nodded, ”There’s one more person to wait on but I’ll go ahead and start now. I’m Kim Seokjin but you guys can all call me Jin.” He reached out to shake everyone’s hands giving Taehyung a playful wink. “This,” he gestured to his right where a pink haired man sat back against the chair nodding, “is my friend…” Jin gave him an elbow in the gut causing him to jump upright.

  
“Kim Namjoon. You can call me…Namjoon.”

  
“What no more Rap Monster?” The guy next to Jimin said mirroring Namjoon’s previous position slouched in his seat.

  
“You want to die?” Namjoon countered.

  
“Okay looks like you want to go next.” Jin interrupted the two before Taehyung could figure out what was happening.

  
“What’s the point you know who I am.”

  
Jin sighed rubbing his temples, “Please take it easy on me this year.”

 

The guy rolled his eyes but appeared to take sympathy. “Suga.”

  
“Really?” Jin asked.

  
Suga nodded solemnly adding a shrug for good measure.

  
“I’m Hoseok.” Came a shout from across the circle next to Namjoon. He was nearly bouncing in his seat, bright red hair splayed across his forehead. “Jung. Jung Hoseok.” He smiled so brightly Taehyung wondered if he should put on sunglasses. “I’m excited.”

  
“I couldn’t tell.” Suga mumbled.

  
Hoseok leaned forward in his chair, “Really, I was trying to tone it down?”

With every minute that went by the gurgling in Taehyung's stomach grew louder until he was sure the whole room could hear. He had an idea it was that ramen he’d eaten the night before.

His roommate couldn’t say for sure when it ended up in the fridge but Taehyung was so tired he just shoveled the entire bowl into his mouth, passing out on the couch shortly after. He woke up that morning feeling sluggish but he chalked it up to staying in the practice rooms all night going over his solo a few more times before he had to perform in front of the entire class.

Taehyung had been praying for a solo since freshman year but he’d been naïve then, thinking he could compete with a fraction of his classmates in the music program. Before he heard that one kid play Yiruma’s River Flows in You on the piano and Taehyung felt every last ounce of confidence drain from his body. Since then he’d been sticking to ensemble performances and practicing when he was absolutely certain the building would be near empty. Which usually had him up into the early hours of the morning before the dance kids came in to use the studios on the floor above him. Sometimes Taehyung would catch a dark haired guy rushing past him when he came in, drenched in sweat with his hair sticking to his forehead. Taehyung offered him his lucky t-shirt once but the guy just shook his head never once making eye contact. Taehyung would have felt offended, his t-shirt was lucky after all but the poor kid looked to be in a rush and Taehyung could use all the luck he could get if he was going to stand on the same playing field as the other musicians in his class.

  
He would’ve spent another hour in the studio after his first class replaying his song but he had to get to the meeting with the mystery group his advisor recommended and if Ms.Liu wanted Taehyung to go, he would be here. She told him it was at two and Taehyung assured her he’d be there by one thirty ready for anything. That was however before he’d been poisoned and she really couldn’t hold him responsible for that. So instead of being there at one thirty he had been running across campus with his saxophone slung over his shoulder. When it was two fifteen and Taehyung was nowhere near the Bangtan Building he couldn't help but feel he let Ms.Liu down just a little bit, not to mention his insides were trying to crawl out of his throat.

  
Taehyung had been practicing until about twelve when his stomach started rumbling and he’d walked himself to the vending machine conveniently located on top the floor of the six story building where a lot of the vocal artists practiced. Before he could get his usual twinkie and Dorito combo he rushed to the bathroom in an effort not to ruin his jeans where he remained until he felt a headache brewing from all the strain and he was starting to go dizzy with the fumes which just so happened to be when he was meant to be at group. He ran back to pick up his saxophone and sped off before realizing he didn’t actually know where the Bangtan building was having never gone inside in his three years at the university. That had him consulting the map posted outside the performing arts building looking for the quickest route. Then one of the guys from his photography class asked him if he had an extra film and Taehyung couldn’t just leave the guy hanging so he dug through his saxophone case until he found a spare roll tucked up in the makeup bag he stole from his roommate. By the time he was in his seat he was breathless and sticky in places one should never be sticky.

  
Jin gave Hoseok’s arm a pat gently trying to ease him back into his seat. ”Since we know Jimin how about you introduce yourself Taehyung.”

  
“You just did.” Suga coughed patting his chest heartily. “Is there a draft in here.”

  
A vein popped out on Jin’s neck it looked like he was going to counter but there was a timid knock at the door and Jin was up like a lightning bolt to welcome the new guest. “We’ve been waiting for you.” Any tension that might have been in his voice was absent as he lead in yet another guy this one had a beanie covering his head so only a few brown strands peaked out from underneath the edges. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans under a coat that looked big enough to swallow him whole. The guy sat next to Taehyung smelling of vanilla and cinnamon. Which Taehyung would’ve found delicious if the smell didn’t send his stomach contents dangerously close to pushing out of his throat.

  
Jin gave Suga a warning look his brows furrowed and eyes squinted into a line before his expression changed completely to the bright smile Taehyung was beginning to warm up to. “How about you introduce yourself?”

  
“I’m-“

  
And before he could get another word out Taehyung barfed all over his pretty suede timberlands.

 

 

 

 

 

**JIMIN**

  
Jimin stood in the center of his bathroom, clad in only a pair of loose fitting black boxers. His hair was a freshly washed mop of blonde on top of his head, his almond eyes outlined with heavy bruises. He turned to the side poking and prodding at the belly he imagined was hanging over the waistband of his bottoms. Jimin sucked in a breath so his belly button touched his spine and his chest puffed out twice it’s normal size holding it until he began to feel lightheaded then released, shaking his head.

  
“I’ve definitely gained weight.” Jimin sighed grabbing his sweater off the counter and a pair of black jeans with holes in the thigh. He debated switching to a less revealing pair but his sweater was long enough to just about cover the pale skin of his thigh and he really didn’t want to look at himself anymore than he had to.

  
Jimin ducked back into his room grabbing his backpack off the desk and his keys from the hook beside the door he turned to the empty area behind him taking in the messy bed, piles of sweaty clothes, books he’d accumulated over the last three years. He shrugged promising to clean it all up later but really he didn’t know if he was even going back to his room that night.

  
There were a few mats in the dance studio the cheerleaders used that Jimin had grown accustomed to sleeping on. If he turned the heat up high enough and closed his eyes Jimin could pretend he was somewhere and let his mind wander in the space between the real world where there was music blasting through the supposedly soundproof walls and his imagination where he could never decide if he wanted to be in one of those cheesy 90’s boybands or an amusement park with his little brother eating cotton candy until his lips turned blue.

  
Out in the hall there were a few other early risers that didn’t bother giving Jimin more than a grunt which he was grateful for. He would have more than enough of his share of human interaction for the day with the group his advisor recommended. Ms.Liu said it was just something she thought he might be interested in that a few of her old students would be running. Telling Jimin to see for himself when he asked for more details. Of course she also neglected to inform him this group would be a pretty much daily occurrence. They had their first meeting on Monday and Tuesday night he got an email saying they’d be meeting again on Wednesday. Jimin found himself looking forward to it before he danced himself silly that night and all he wanted to do was take his two o’clock nap. The guys were all nice enough if not a bit eccentric with the exception of Suga who’d traded insults with their group leader for half an hour straight.

  
Jimin was doing his best not to make too many judgements on people before he got to know them but he couldn’t see himself liking Suga. He was on the smaller side much like Jimin with a head full of minty green colored hair but he gave off the impression he’d rather be anywhere but there and Jimin wondered if anyone was honestly twisting his arm to be there or if he just liked complaining.

  
Jimin hated complainers.

  
“Mochi.” A deep voice tickled Jimin’s ears before a pair of long arms wrapped around his shoulders.

  
He hadn’t stepped more than two feet out of his building before none other than Kim Taehyung decided he hadn’t had enough possible assault charges and roped Jimin into a tight back hug. “Good morning?”

  
“Want to get breakfast with me?”

  
Jimin squirmed in his hold then turned to face his possible kidnapper. Taehyung was wearing sweatpants at least three times his size with a flannel pair of moccasins and a puffer coat, ashy gray hair blowing into his eyes. Jimin let himself relax knowing that this guy couldn’t possibly be a kidnapper. If he anything, he was a fashion fiend. Didn’t he know puffer coats made you look about a thousand pounds heavier.

  
“Earth to Mochi,” he waved a bony fingered hand in Jimin’s eyes.

  
“No thanks I ate already.”

  
“You don’t have to eat I just wanted some company.”

  
Jimin saw a flash of something he couldn’t put his finger on in the blue’s of Taehyung’s eyes but before he could place it they were back to being obstructed by his eyelids as his smile grew impossibly wider. “Uh..okay.”

  
Taehyung hooked his arm around Jimin’s following the path from his building down to the main campus where the school was still in the process of waking up. Zombified people walking with coffee’s attached to their hands and droopy eyes. Jimin recognized Suga walking into the administration building dressed in an all black outfit that made his already small body look even smaller. Jimin felt the envy growing in the pit of his stomach but quickly pushed it away when he became aware Taehyung’s mouth was going a mile a minute beside him.

“-so I’m standing there barbecue sauce on my buttcheeks-“

  
“Wait what?” Jimin leaned away not trying at all to hide the fact that he hadn’t been listening to a word.

  
“Oh, sorry too soon. I’ll save that story for another time. Tell me something about you I feel like Jin kinda stole your thunder Monday.”

  
Jimin shrugged. He hadn’t minded at all, he hated introductions anyway. “I don’t have any thunder I’m pretty boring.”

  
Taehyung stopped abruptly turning to face Jimin head on. He took in Jimin’s appearance, eyes roaming his face in search of something. “Hm, well what’s your favorite tv show?”

  
“I don’t know if you’ve heard of it but it’s this drama called Hwarang.”

  
Taehyung’s eyes lit up at the statement and he started jumping so quickly he was essentially trembling, “I love Hwarang. That’s like my all time favorite tv show in the history of everdom. Like Han Sung he’s pretty much my spirit animal character man.”

  
“You look like the actor a little bit actually.”

  
Taehyung lunged forward to capture Jimin in yet another embrace. “You realize what this means right?”

“Should I?”

  
“We’re soulmates Mochi. Soul. Mates.”

  
Jimin broke the hug for a second time going wide eyed, “What?”

  
“Platonically of course. Unless you just can’t resist my charms.” He bat his eyelashes leaning in close.

  
Jimin let out a small laugh. Taehyung was out there but at least he wasn’t hard to read. “Because we both like Hwarang? That’s your criteria for a soulmate.”

  
Taehyung returned his laugh with one of his own then stopped all of a sudden making Jimin wonder if he’d said something wrong. “Of course not. You’re lonely…like me…and you like Hwarang.”

  
Jimin stilled staring at Taehyung like he’d just screamed winning lottery numbers across the campus. “I think I need to do something. I’ll see you at group later.”

  
Jimin turned and speed walked to the admin building so fast his already sore legs were burning in a second. He went straight to the bathroom turning on the cold water to splash in his face. He repeated the action until the front of his sweater was soaked and he realized his breathing was at a dangerously high rate. He wasn’t lonely, Taehyung didn’t know what he was talking about. Taehyung didn’t know Jimin, they weren’t soulmates they weren’t even friends. Where did he get the gull to go off reading him like that. Jimin wasn’t some book you could open and close at will, Taehyung didn’t know anything. Nope. Not-

When did it get so hot?

  
Jimin swallowed against his tight throat. It wasn’t even nine a.m and he was starting the day with a panic attack. Fan-freaking-tastic.

  
“Breathe in.” a voice filtered into his ears.

  
Jimin whipped around to see nothing but seemingly empty stalls and deemed himself certifiably insane but did as the voice suggested.

  
“Now slowly, let it out.”

  
Jimin did as he was told feeling his throat begin to open.

  
When one of the doors opened Jimin realized he wasn’t crazy, just stupid. Because there was Suga standing against the then opened handicap stall door studying him.

  
Jimin only stared back unable to make any form of words. Of course there would be another person in the public bathroom and of course he’d have a panic attack right next to them.

  
Suga went up to the sink beside Jimin to rinse his hands shaking them out when he realized there were no paper towels. He gave Jimin another short look then exited.

  
Jimin stared after him waiting for his brain to process the last five minutes of life.

 

 

 

 

 

**NAMJOON**

  
“You fell asleep again didn’t you?” Jin whined through the receiver his voice high and pinched.

  
“Yes but I can explain.”

  
“Namjoon. This was really important.”

  
Namjoon nodded as if the man on the other end of the line could see him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and dropped down from the top bunk he shared with the person currently screaming curses in his ear. He checked the bottom bed for any sign Suga had decided to come home only to find his bed still in the same condition he’d left it weeks ago…bare.It was just the thin plastic mattress Namjoon dragged home after finding it in an alleyway and wondering why anyone would toss out such good furniture. He sighed wishing Suga would quit being such a brat and forgive him already. He’d said sorry more times than he could remember, even got him a little Kunamon bear that was promptly thrown under the bed and never seen again. Namjoon would’ve been more than a little angry but to be honest the thing gave him the creeps with it’s wide unseeing eyes and a body that looked like it’d been burned even before Suga may have actually burned it. (He couldn’t say for sure but shortly after Kunamon’s disappearance there were pieces of charred black fabric in the bathroom trashcan.)

  
“I told you to take your pills before twelve last night but of course you don’t listen because you’re Kim Namjoon and everything you say is always right.” Jin continued the heat in his voice rising.

  
Namjoon winced feeling his insides twist. He remembered clearly telling Jin last night he’d be fine. He knew how his body worked and he wouldn’t miss Jin’s presentation for the world.

  
Namjoon really had tried to get up with his alarm that morning. He set it for seven thirty so he could surprise Jin before with breakfast but he slept through that one entirely, the next alarm came at eight which would’ve given him enough time to pick up some flowers and the final alarm at eight thirty the fail safe alarm Namjoon ended up snoozing until somehow it was ten o’clock and Jin was calling him in hysterics.

  
The guilt only intensified when Namjoon went to his desk to pick up his glasses and found his clothes laid out neatly with a little note that said he was the best husband ever.

  
“You wanna know something else? I got laughed at Namjoon, they didn’t even try to hide it that’s how bad it was.”

  
“I know, I know.”

  
“No you don’t know. You’re a freaking genius and you don’t get it.”

  
Namjoon knew Jin had been working on his presentation day in and day out for the last week. He’d tried lending a helping hand but Jin shooed him away saying he wanted to earn that grade on his own. Namjoon understood entirely why he might’ve felt that way but there was nothing wrong with help here and there, he thought Jin was beginning to see that.

  
“How can I make it up to you?”

  
Jin was quiet for the longest time before he spoke again, “You can’t.”

  
Namjoon felt his heart break at the crackling of his husband’s voice.

  
“I’ll see you later.”

  
“Jin wait-“ the line went dead and Namjoon chucked his phone into the mess of his closet stationed behind his desk hearing it crack as it landed somewhere on the floor.

  
He’d been getting better at taking his medicine since Jin moved in. He’d made sure to take a pill every morning so they could have a few solid hours of peace before his headaches came back and he’d be reduced to nothing more than a whimpering ball of pain. Things had been going well for a while before he got switched to a new medication when the old one was discontinued. It was fine for a few days, then like a wall the exhaustion would hit Namjoon and he’d all but fall to the floor not long after taking it. Namjoon didn’t mind as long as it kept the headaches at bay, but it’d been getting harder and harder to fight the near constant spells of sleep that consumed him and to top it all off he hadn’t told Jin about any of it.

  
Namjoon changed into the clothes Jin had put out for him. A simple red sweatshirt and blue jeans they’d been trading back and forth for a while. Jin thought they made his legs look longer while Namjoon couldn’t tell whose clothes were whose between the two of them, he just dug something out of the closet and threw it on. Jin was the fashionable one after all. He was the one that could hold things together while Namjoon did his best to keep up. He knew Jin worried enough about his illness as it was, he didn’t need to add yet another thing to the reasons to divorce his pathetic behind. He’d rather Jin think he was just starting to sleep more than his medicine literally sucking the life out of him.

  
He sat down at the desk opening his laptop to work on the finishing touches for the work they’d be bringing into group that day. Namjoon wanted to start the guys early on getting familiarized with each other so he’d been combining different ice breakers to get them better acquainted. He tried to make sure there weren’t any from the previous year or Suga would probably spoil the whole thing.

  
Everyone seemed to have been getting along fine before Taehyung painted the floor in shades of brown and Namjoon had to take him to the health center while Jin did the wrap up. As long as there were minimal accidents, Namjoon was confident the day would go just fine. Minus the groveling he’d have to do for Jin’s forgiveness.

  
After printing out a list with all the instructions Namjoon dug his then cracked phone out of the closet and set off to find a proper apology gift.

 

 

 

 

 

**HOSEOK**

  
Hoseok didn’t think it was humanly possible to get any more bored.

  
For the past hour or millennium (Hoseok couldn’t tell which at that point) he’d been robotically copying down notes as his professor flipped through slide after slide of text that Hoseok gave up trying to decipher a long time ago. He just wanted to hurry things along and get to group so Ms. Liu couldn’t say he hadn’t been branching out. To be fair she was partially right, most of Hoseok’s friends were on his dance team…actually when he put thought into all of his friends were dancers. It wasn’t that Hoseok didn’t like non-dancers. Not by any stretch as far as he could tell. It was just that he was trying to keep up with his studies and finish out his last year strong and stepping out of his room to talk to anyone for more than five minutes was time away from getting his gpa as high as possible. Other than that Hoseok spent an unhealthy amount of time in the dance studio with the guys and then he’d be back to his room.

  
Rinse and repeat.

  
It was lonely sometimes when he’d hear about what everyone got up to during the weekend while he’d been making himself a slave to his science textbook but it was all paying off if his steadily rising grades were anything to go off of. He thought one of them might end up in the group after Ms.Liu said she’d be picking a few of the dance students to join him but to his surprise she picked a third year student named Jimin.

  
Hoseok had seen him a handful of times but didn’t know anything more than that he had a different hair color every time they happened to cross paths. He was more than excited to get to know him if his choice in color was any indication Hoseok was sure they’d get along fine. Well he was sure he’d work well with everyone as long as they didn’t keep him from practice for too long.

  
When the professor finally let everyone out Hoseok packed his things so fast he might have burnt a finger with the speed at which he zipped up his bag. He was about to head off to lunch when he felt a timid tap on his shoulder, Hoseok thought for sure it was just his shirt bunching up or something so he just jogged out the door mumbling ‘excuse me’s’ as he squeezed through the exiting crowd.

  
Out in the hall he caught sight of Taehyung lugging his saxophone case down the hall looking just as sweaty as he had the day Hoseok met him. He battled against his grumbling stomach to go over and shoulder the case himself.

  
“Hey, remember me from yesterday?” Hoseok asked leaning down to look under the fringe covering his eyes.

  
Taehyung nodded reaching for the strap to his case.

  
Hoseok just shook his head. “Where ya headed? I’m in no rush?”

  
“Purgatory.”

  
“Okay. Which direction is that?”

  
Taehyung pointed down.

  
Hoseok, ever the ray of sunshine gripped his limp hand and lead him to the elevator. If Ms.Liu wanted him to make an effort he’d make her proud. He pushed the button for the ground floor when Taehyung didn’t bother telling him which one.

  
Hoseok was absolutely buzzing with positive energy. It really was good luck he’d gotten out of class so quickly or poor Taehyung would’ve had to carry all the weight by himself. Hoseok didn’t know much about friendship other than if you did nice things for people they were bound to like you eventually.

  
That was how it went in dance anyway. Help someone out with their routine or stay after to give them tips and suddenly it was like you were connected. Hoseok had cried in front of team members on more than one occasion when a particularly rough practice left him feeling like a complete failure when he couldn’t land a finishing jump even though he’d gone through it time after time. While the rest of his members promised he was perfect as he always was. Hoseok felt like his whole life might as well have been a bust, it didn’t help when some freshman he couldn’t remember the name of got it right on his first try. He still hadn’t been able to perform the movement but he was still working on it. With the exception of the freshman hardly anyone even came close to Hoseok’s dancing ability. So he gave himself sometime to work through it before he really let his mind go to the dark place where he considered becoming a sideshow singer.

  
He looked over to Taehyung wondering if bursting out in tears would have him talking more like he was when they first met. Hoseok smiled thinking of how quickly Taehyung had latched onto to Jimin’s baby face, he absently placed a hand to his own cheek wondering if he could compare to the oh so lovingly named Mochi cheeks. Hoseok’s own cheeks were long and taunt over the bone kind of like a horse if you added expressive bright eyes. He shrugged hoping they’d work up to it eventually as the door opened.

  
The pair stepped out into the lobby absolutely packed with people darting around trying to make it somewhere.

  
Hoseok handed Taehyung his case back with a smile. “Have fun in purgatory, I’ll see you in group today.”

  
Taehyung just stared at the floor holding the case awkwardly. “Thanks.”

  
Hoseok was confident he’d be able to make friends with a guy like Taehyung even if his personality seemed to operate on two separate poles. He could make friends with Jimin and do some type of showcase with him, or Suga with whatever it was he did. Even that new kid who’d ran out to fast for his liking after Taehyung turned his shoes into his personal doggy bag. He hummed to himself as he walked toward the door wondering what type of class purgatory was.

 

 

 

 

 

**JIN**

  
Jin was just scrubbing the last of his tears away when Namjoon came in five minutes earlier than Jin asked him to be with a stack of papers threatening to spill onto the floor as he nearly tripped on a piece of lint or something. Jin held a steady hand on his waist as Namjoon gently seated himself.

  
“You didn’t answer my texts.” Namjoon said handing Jin the stack when he reached out for them.

  
“You missed my presentation.” Jin flipped through the pages nodding as he took in Namjoon’s selection of activities.

  
“I’m sorry. What do you want me to do?”

  
“Go back in time and show up at my presentation.”

  
“Jin…Jinnie.”

  
“Do you really think you have a right to call me that right now.”

 

Namjoon shook his head letting out a long sigh. “I didn’t mean to okay, can you just forgive me already?”

  
Jin gave him a long look ready to explode with all the frustration he felt. His husband slept through one of the most important presentations of his life and he was supposed to just forgive him? Fat chance. But just then Suga barged in settling himself in the seat directly across from Namjoon. He took in Jin’s heated expression then the fear in Namjoon’s and let out a harsh laugh.

  
“Lover’s quarrel?”

  
“Shove it Yoongi.” Namjoon growled already on the edge of his seat.

  
“That’s Suga to you punk.”

  
“He’s having trouble figuring out appropriate names today.” Jin added.

 

Namjoon turned to his husband betrayal clearly written across his face but said nothing. Opting to tuck himself into his chair and cross his arms.

  
Jin wanted to laugh at how much of a baby Namjoon was being but decided against it because the second he cracked a smile Namjoon would consider himself forgiven and Jin wasn’t ready just yet to forgive him. He tried to stay angry, after he heard the snickers in the room while he stumbled over his words looking to the spot where Namjoon should have been to find an empty desk. That only served to fluster him more and he felt his ears turn red with embarrassment. That was before he saw the look in Namjoon’s eyes when they had lunch together and the way he kept reaching out to hold his hand. Afterward Jin felt the anger change into something else he wasn’t ready to face yet but he decided to let Namjoon suffer a bit more before he gave him anymore attention.

  
When the clock struck two Hoseok was the first to come in, all smiles and good energy. Jin was happy to have him noticing Yoongi hadn’t taken his deadly eyes off Namjoon since he’d sat down. Next there was Taehyung who dragged his feet behind him along with a box set of some drama though Jin couldn’t read the title. Jimin followed soon after his eyes darting to the empty seats on both sides of Taehyung. Jin was about to offer to switch when Yoongi smoothly slid into the seat on Taehyung’s right. Leaving the one next to Jin open for Jimin.

  
Jin waited a few more minutes hoping they’d begin talking amongst themselves but only felt Namjoon’s eyes on him instead. He gave their other guest an extra thirty seconds knowing Amber told him he might be late or he might not be there at all. When he couldn’t hear another set of footsteps coming down the hall Jin cleared his throat and began the meeting.

  
“Good afternoon everybody, how are we doing today?” Jin listened to the chorus of responses.

  
“Great.”

  
“Apologetic.”

  
“Bored.”

  
“Fine.”

  
“What about you Taehyung.” He tried to catch his eye but Taehyung’s focus was trained on Jimin who seemed highly aware of it.

  
“Okay I guess.” He stood up abruptly, “Can I say something?”

  
“You just did.” Yoongi piped up picking something from underneath his nails.

  
“Well I want to say something else.”

  
Before Yoongi could edge in another comment Jin said albeit a little louder than necessary. “Go for it.”

  
Taehyung bit his lip but walked over to Jimin and got down on his knees before the bewildered blonde. “I’m sorry for earlier but we really are soulmates and I don’t want to lose you before I get to know you. You’re my fated best friend.” He crawled back to his seat returning with the boxset. “The complete director’s cut to Hwarang. Complete with cast interviews and behind the scenes footage, it’s one of my most prized possessions and I want you to have it.”

  
Jimin looked around the circle eyes pleading for help. “Uh…um…”

  
“Hold that thought.” Jin got up to open the door finding a surprised teenager on the other side.

  
He dropped his hand that was poised for a knock looking to the floor.

  
“Come on in we’re just getting started.” Jin stepped aside to allow the boy in watching Taehyung’s already pained expression become desperate. “Go ahead and finish Taehyung.”

  
“I said something insensitive to you Mochi and I hope I can earn your forgiveness.”

  
“It’s fine. You didn’t have to offer me your boxset.”

  
“But I do! You don’t understand, I need you to forgive me.”

  
The two shared a long look before Jimin nodded. “But you can keep Hwarang though.”

  
“Then you have to watch it with me.”

  
“Taehyung-“

  
“You two can finish this up after group but I wanted to introduce you guys to our last member.” He nodded toward the boy who was dressed nearly identical to how he had been the day before.

  
“Just think about it.” Taehyung said going back to his seat next to a noticeably stiffer Yoongi.

  
Jin gave their new arrival a supportive smile urging him to begin.

  
He waved with two hands unsure of where to look, “I’m Jeon Jungkook please take care of me.”

  
“Sorry for puking on your shoes.”

  
“Ah, it’s okay I have a few pairs.”

  
Taehyung moved forward into Jungkook’s airspace closer than Jin thought comfortable for the younger. “Do I know you?”

  
Jungkook firmly shook his head.

  
“Hm…”

  
After Taehyung settled down Jin clapped loudly signaling he was ready to start. Namjoon took a few papers from the stack he’d handed Jin earlier passing them around the circle. “This is just a short little questionnaire I want you guys to fill out before we start today.”

  
Jin smiled as everyone even Yoongi began to scribble down their answers he could tell this would be an interesting session.

 

 

  
   
**YOONGI**

  
Why the hell did Yoongi sign up for this?

  
“I was born in the winter too!” An overly excited Taehyung ran over to Hoseok the pair grabbing onto each other like they were the other’s life line.

  
“No way you play overwatch too?” Namjoon joined up with Jungkook who only nodded shyly.

  
That left Yoongi with Jimin who hadn’t moved a muscle after Jin had to forcibly remove Taehyung from his side so they could partner up with different people. Jin thought they could both benefit from a little bit of separation after the spectacle at the beginning of group.

  
Yoongi sat next to the guy as Jin announced they had ten minutes to learn as much as they could about their partner before everyone was to switch based on whatever new similarities they’d found.

  
“I like the color black and I have a dog named Holly.” Yoongi started already done with the whole exercise.

  
“I don’t have a dog but I like black too.”

  
Yoongi nodded. It’d been less than a minute and they were already done. Looking around the room however the other two groups were busy talking animatedly in hushed tones. Taehyung and Hoseok appeared to be happily discussing whatever there was to discuss about winter birthday’s while Jungkook and Namjoon were in a more heated argument about overwatch. Yoongi played a few games with Namjoon back when the younger wasn’t a complete garbage human and he knew well Namjoon was probably trying to convince Jungkook why Mei was the best character to play as and Jungkook who appeared just as shy as Jimin when he’d been introduced seemed to be holding his own against his senior.

  
Speaking of Jimin, Yoongi turned his attention back on his partner who’d been staring at Taehyung and Hoseok since the game started. Yoongi would’ve been jealous if he hadn’t already given up on all of it. He was about to play a game on his phone when he heard Jimin’s soft voice in his ear.

  
“Do you believe in soulmates?”

  
Yoongi settled his gaze back on Jimin. Realizing that while Taehyung’s Mochi nickname was sweet there was a lot more to Jimin than cute cheeks. He had plump pink lips that reminded Yoongi of the way the sky looked in the summer when the sun was setting and a cute little button nose Yoongi wanted to reach out and honk. He was so busy staring he hadn’t noticed Jimin staring right back.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
Jimin shook his head breaking their eye contact.

  
Yoongi wasn’t about to let it go so quickly, “You mean like you and Taehyung?” Yoongi waited for a response hoping it wasn’t a nod only for that very hope to be crushed when Jimin did just that. “Oh…do you like him?”

  
“…yeah? He’s honest. I need honest people in my life.”

  
“Then it doesn’t matter what I think.”

  
Jimin tilted his head to get a long look at Yoongi. “I asked though.”

  
“Two more minutes before we switch guys.” Jin called out from his position monitoring the clock.

  
“I think…I think if you want someone, or something…you can’t sit around and expect fate to have done all the work before you were born. Relationships are work not fate.”

  
“Wait you think-“

  
“Times up. Team JoonJung what have we got?”

  
“Mei is the best character in overwatch.” Namjoon began earning an eye roll Yoongi didn’t bother trying to hide. “And Jungkook’s favorite song right now is called Mama.”

  
Hoseok latched onto Jungkook proclaiming they were partners and completely ignoring Jin’s protests.

  
“I think Suga and I could partner up we both like this one rapper, oh man what was his name…Agust D?”

  
Yoongi felt his blood running hot. The nerve of some fucking people.

  
He snatched up his bag walked straight to the door and on the other side of it. He moved as fast as his legs would carry him down the hall and away from the smart mouthed brat before he ended up saying something he’d regret. No, not regret. There was nothing he could say to Kim Namjoon he’d be willing to take back, not after what he did…was doing.

  
Yoongi considered himself a calm soul for the most part aside from when he was working or performing but there was something about Namjoon that always bought out the worst in him. Since they’d met no one had ever been able to push his buttons like his former roommate. Yoongi hated that stupid dopey look on his face and those glasses that were too big for him. He hated how he could say the sky was blue and Yoongi would want to tear his face off. He walked as fast as he could putting distance between himself and the snake that somehow married an angel that was in that classroom. Yet he couldn’t seem to get far enough.

  
Not until he was off school grounds altogether and all he could think about was how much he really should’ve rocked that asshole.

 

 

 

 

 

**JUNGKOOK**

  
Jungkook shivered under the late winter breeze while he waited for his bus.

  
The last snow of the season had fallen more than a month ago but winter was hardly ready to remove it’s claws from the air that remained at a near permanent thirty two degrees and frosty. Jungkook could see his breath flowing out through the scarf tucked securely around his neck. After group, a few of the guys decided to get McDonald’s but Jungkook had to catch the last bus to koreatown so he could help the grandparents that were still holding up a traditional porridge shop among the Burger King’s and Waffle Houses. It reminded him of home every time he walked in and saw families settled around tables enjoying a meal together like people were meant to. He’d stand in the cold for days if it meant he could still go back to the porridge shop, it was worth a lot more than chattering teeth or numb fingertips.

  
Jungkook had been helping out after school since he could carry a plate and he’d met a myriad of people all filtering through the doors with a loud ding when the door would open and close, signaling arrivals and departures or cute saxophone players.

  
It was back in tenth grade when he first caught sight of the boy. He had dark brown hair then, he’d swing on the door until the grandmother shouted for him to either come in or leave while he waited for his family. Jungkook saw two younger children run up alongside an older man who held on to their hands for dear life while they crossed the street from a beat up old Subaru. The boy held the door for the three of them and they’d all settle at a table close to the kitchen so the younger children could wave at the grandmother as she kneaded dough for sweet rolls. That went on for almost a year.

  
The boy swinging on the door, the grandmother telling him to stop and those cute little kids coming in after him. Jungkook had grown to like the boy. He had a big boxy smile and bright blue eyes Jungkook originally thought were contacts. His voice was like warm honey on the tongue, his laugh even better. Jungkook couldn’t describe the high feeling he felt whenever he heard the bell go off one too many times and he’d come out of the dish room to see the boy.

  
He’d become accustomed to seeing the family every Friday at six going as far as to make sure all his dish duties were done beforehand so he could make their orders and give the boy an extra serving of whatever he’d ordered that night. While most people found a favorite and stuck with it, the boy would claim everything was his favorite and praise every meal the grandmother bought out to him. At first she called him a nuisance but just as Jungkook began to realize she did too, this boy really did love everything they made.

  
After a while though Jungkook saw the family less and less and then not at all. He couldn’t explain why he felt a sinking in his stomach after he’d go out to the front of the dinning room and find their table empty or an entirely different group altogether sitting at the table that belonged to his box smiling piece of sun.

  
A few years went by and Jungkook had been allowing himself to forget about the boy when all of a sudden he appeared in his introduction to rock music class his first semester of university.

  
Taehyung.

  
Jungkook learned, his name was Kim Taehyung.

  
The bus rolled up to the stop, the doors opening with a whoosh that left Jungkook practically diving into the warmth inside. He paid a small fare then sat huddled up in the back of the bus waiting for the warmth to work it’s way into his chilled muscles.

  
Seeing Taehyung in class everyday was even better than seeing him from behind a counter or through a tiny window in the door. He could see the two silver earrings he wore in a vertical direction Jungkook hadn’t seen before and such strange fashion choices Jungkook could count on getting a laugh out of whatever Taehyung had decided to wear that day. Once he’d came to class in an ankle length cheetah print coat and beret with a bandana tied loosely around his neck and large black sunglasses. When the semester ended and another began Jungkook was saddened to find Taehyung wouldn’t be in any of his classes.

  
Most of them being more general requirements before he could move up to more classes for his major he was still trying to figure out. Jungkook tossed around acting for a bit but his stage fright was so bad he couldn’t even get past the first reading despite practicing for the audition in every spare second he had. That also crossed singing off the list and dancing when he found out all dance majors had to have a solo showcase at least once per year. Which left Jungkook exactly nowhere. He loved performance and putting on a show for others but his stage fright was like a leash yanking him back whenever he went after a bone just a bit too far out of his grasp.

  
He settled for joining a dance team one of the faculty members was running where he could work up his confidence before trying out again. It was then he picked Amber Liu as his advisor after finding out a good portion of the performing arts students proclaimed her to be the best advisor in the entire school. Jungkook was told before she would see him face to face he was to complete a mandatory study group every day from two to three. Which would have been all fine and dandy if Mr.Beautiful himself, Kim Taehyung wasn’t sitting right in front of the door when Jungkook found himself running late for the very first meeting when he wanted to play one last match on overwatch against his long running foe RunchRonda. Where Taehyung ruined his brand new pair of timberlands all before Jungkook got a full sentence out.  
He’d scrubbed and scrubbed but it was all useless as the smell of…beef ramen? Radiated of the shoes like a siren they were damaged goods.

  
“Koreatown” the bus driver called out pulling Jungkook from his thoughts.

  
He called out a thanks then dropped down onto the pavement. Met with what he loved the most about Koreatown.

  
The lights.

  
Every store had it’s own unique shade of neon signs that shown brightly even though the sun had just barely gone down. There reds and greens with shades of magenta and gold. It reminded Jungkook of the lights that would shine on him if he could ever make it on stage.

  
With another meeting set for the next afternoon Jungkook felt himself float to the porridge shop. Yeah Kim Taehyung had destroyed his shoes, but he was still the golden voiced bit of light in Jungkook’s day.


	2. Chapter 2

**JIN**

 

Amber dumped a stack of files in the trashcan stacking some books dangerously close to the edge of desk and slid her laptop in the small space between the bookshelf and her refrigerator which was also covered in its own mess of candy wrappers, half eaten hot dog, enough coffee creamers to start a business and an assortment of dust collectors she claimed were from her vacation to Bermuda years ago. Deeming her desk thoroughly uncluttered she looked up to Jin who’d been standing patiently at the door for the last five minutes watching it all unfold.

 

“I thought I told you to clean up in here.” Jin said collapsing into the chair usually reserved for students. It was a light pink color he thought went well with all the grays Amber kept in the office.

 

“You tell me a lot of things, doesn’t mean I have to listen. You’re the little brother remember.” She reached out and ruffled his already wrecked hair to prove her point.

 

Jin just let her feeling utterly drained. “I’m trying to forget I’m anything right now.” Last night had been rough and as the day dragged on the outlook was bleak.

 

“That bad huh? Y’know if running group has been that hard I can get-“

 

“No not group. Group has been fine, did someone tell you something was happening.”

 

“No-“

 

“Okay great because group has been going super well. Like…yeah.”

 

For a moment Jin considered cancelling group that morning but he wanted to get everyone together before the weekend and hopefully they’d end up coming back stronger on Monday. He knew what it felt like to have people say one thing and do another so no matter how much it hurt he’d get through this next session and take the next few days to uncoil the knot in his chest little by little.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re lying.” She squinted so her eyes were eclipsed by dark lashes.

 

Jin slouched back in seat. “That’s because I’m not.”

 

 After Yoongi stormed off everyone chalked it up to him being standoffish like he had been since they all met but Jin knew by the look on Namjoon’s face the moment the door slammed shut something was wrong. His lips wobbled and Jin could tell it was taking everything in him not to run after his former friend. Jin didn’t understand much of their relationship. Namjoon was fairly private, Yoongi even more so and Jin wasn’t about to pry. The last time he tried they both ended up in a screaming match against him and then the three of them wouldn’t talk for weeks. That was back when Jin was just someone Namjoon called on weekends in the early hours of the morning and he forgot they weren’t actually friends.

 

 In regards to his two idiots Jin wanted to believe they were just taking a break from each other for some reason or another and Namjoon wasn’t exactly forth coming with details, giving Jin no more than a few shrugs and sighs when he bought it up. Jin could see they needed to make up quickly before Yoongi wasn’t just storming out and things would keep escalating. If they hadn’t already reached a boiling point.

 

Things were already starting to get out of hand based off last night when Jin could only hold onto Namjoon as he fought tears in his arms, refusing to say why. Though, Jin was certain it had everything to do with Min Yoongi. It hurt knowing how much they were hurting each other but it wasn’t Jin’s place to get between them anymore. The more years that went by he and Namjoon were suddenly married, the memories of feeling small under both of their voices remained keeping Jin from getting too far into their problems.

 

Yoongi was his good friend.

 

Namjoon was his husband.

 

The two just happened to be best friends which left Jin in the middle of a few arguments between the pair. Back before they were constantly at odds he was the one dragging them out of the studio to eat or listen to Yoongi try to talk some sense into him every time he swore to god he was divorcing Namjoon. Namjoon doing the same when Jin seriously considered deleting every single track off Yoongi’s computer.

 

It felt like hell to cuddle a sobbing Namjoon and eat breakfast with a pained Yoongi all in the same twelve hours but he really had to let them figure things out on their own. He couldn’t take it if both of them turned on him at the same time.

 

“How’s Jungkook doing, I’m surprised he’s decided to go for it?”

 

Jin felt himself calm down then. This was something he wouldn’t have to lie about.

 

“I don’t know, he seemed shy when we were all talking but when I had everyone pair off he opened up a lot more.”

 

“That’s not like him. He’s usually fine in groups.” Amber tapped her bottom lip with a pen leaving blue streaks across it.

 

Jin got a wet wipe out of his wallet and scrubbed it off, completely unfazed. “What made you think he wouldn’t come?”

 

If anyone out of the selected group members Jin thought Amber would have the least amount of faith in Yoongi since he’d done the group last year when Amber was still running it, yet she seemed to have confidence he’d be there from day one. Sure enough, he was sitting outside the door when Jin got there listening to music. He would’ve asked if they had a heart to heart or something along those lines with the situation between Yoongi and Namjoon being as bad as it was-is but if he was allowed secrets so was she.

 

“He requested me as an advisor and I made the group mandatory to help coax him out of his shell before I start trying to work with him, I thought he might feel like I was trying to push him away.”

 

“Are you?” Jin hardly believed she would. Amber was a lot of things but she wasn’t a person that would turn down someone who needed her.

 

“It’s just so hard to get anything out of him. I can’t handle anymore headaches this year.”

 

Jin nodded knowing the exact ‘headaches’ she referred to. Amber was one of the best at hiding things that bothered her, much like Namjoon and so far that year he’d found her face down on the desk twice a stuttering mess. If he couldn’t help Namjoon at least he could do something for his sister.

 

Jin rounded the desk sitting on the arm of Amber’s swivel chair then leaned down to wrap his arms around her shoulders so his head rested on top of hers.

 

“Will you get off me.”

 

“I don’t have class until twelve today, just let it happen.”

 

Jin didn’t know who the hug was for but he felt the pressure in his chest begin to release and his sister began to relax in his arms.

 

 

 

**HOSEOK**

 

Hoseok leaned against the mirror watching Lisa go through her routine for a wedding she’d be dancing at. She rolled her hips, rocking her body forward onto the tip of right foot then back delicate fingers running up her thighs to her dirty blonde hair and she gave it a rough pull. He nodded along tapping out the beat, while the rest of the boys sat cross legged and drooling and the girls cheered her on.

 

Usually Lisa would come to Hoseok for help after everyone else had left because she knew the club president would feel slighted. He was a nice guy and danced well enough but he payed less attention to her technique and rhythm and more to how tight her stockings were. Lisa had a rather adult style of dancing that involved a lot of dropping, rolling and touching that she was usually more reserved about but after Hoseok caught her hanging around with more of the other girls she’d been getting more and more eager to show off in front of the group. Hoseok couldn’t blame her though, he’d do the same thing if it wouldn’t look excessively cartoonish.

 

“Pah pah…” he counted on, noticing her hands drop between her toes and the little wink she gave her reflection in the mirror about a second faster than Hoseok thought fit with the song but he let her finish with a hand outstretched resting breathlessly on her left foot.

 

The room was quiet before everyone rushed up to give her a pat on the back all the while her eyes drifting to Hoseok questioning. He gave her a soft smile trying not to join the crowd that had formed around her. He wasn’t there to praise, if that’s what she wanted she would’ve asked Chaeyoung. They always seemed to be the other’s cheerleader.

 

Hoseok went out into the hallway to give things a chance to cool down when he saw Jungkook sprawled across the floor in a long button down shirt and loose fitting blue jeans. Hoseok sat down next to him.

 

“You look tired.” Hoseok commented.

 

He could probably say the same thing about himself, not to mention the greasy smell coming from his armpits. He’d gone straight to the practice room that morning after eating the last of the strawberry poptarts he kept in the glove compartment of his car. A few of the members were present even in the with the earliness of the hour, the room rumbling with the sound of their voices. Seeing the president wasn’t in yet Hoseok decided to get things started with some stretches then a group number before Eunsung came in and had them do it all over again.

 

Since then most of the early birds had gone and the eight thirty crew rolled in so Hoseok went over everything with them as well before Eunsung had everybody split up and work on their own. That was when Lisa approached him and as soon as her song began playing all eyes were on her. She could just command a room like that.

 

“I am.” Jungkook pushed himself up the wall like he was ready to leave but Hoseok had other plans.

 

“Why don’t you come in?” he stood up as well so they were face to face.

 

“Ah..no thanks.” He dug his hands in his pockets ducking his head.

 

Hoseok wanted to press further but he didn’t know if Jungkook was much of a dancer. He looked a little familiar and Ms.Liu said everyone in group were performance majors with the acception of Jin but Hoseok didn’t want to bring what might be an acting major in and embarrass them as they tried to follow along. He’d invited Namjoon in yesterday night when he saw him coming down from one of the upper floors. Namjoon agreed hesitantly and after no more than five minutes there was hole in the mirror and a string of apologies as he left.

 

Nope, Hoseok was fine to let Jungkook go. Not without at least trying to hangout with him, he had to start making an effort. Even if it was a bit late, being that he’d be graduating in about six months maybe four if he could skip summer session.

 

“Oh, then maybe…hangout after group.”

 

Jungkook shook his head rocking back on his heels, “I have to work.”

 

“Yeah, yeah of course. Tuition doesn’t pay itself.” Hoseok fought the embarrassment building in his gut. He really didn’t know how to leave well enough alone. “I guess I’ll just…see you in group?”

 

He nodded giving a small wave then turned back down the hall.

 

Hoseok felt himself deflate. Ms.Liu did say it would be hard but Hoseok really had been hoping to skip that part and move onto the part where you called each other at three a.m just to go to Walmart and the other would be there in a split. That was one of the things Hoseok wanted most out of college, you were no longer forced to be around people eight hours a day, seven days a week, you were free to make your own friends and hang out with them whenever you wanted.

 

Through the years as his grades began slipping due to nothing but pure procrastination and he’d ended up spending more and more time on his studies, Hoseok didn’t know if it was that he didn’t have time for friends those days or if he didn’t know how to make any in the first place. He was hardly sure if he still wanted his Walmart fantasy to come true. It all made his head hurt and he pushed the thoughts into a corner of his mind.

 

Back in the practice room the peanut gallery had calmed down and were back to their own activities while Lisa sat patiently on a stool by the boombox.

 

She brightened seeing Hoseok walk in, “What’s the prognosis doc?”

 

“It’s promising but I have some bad news."

 

Lisa gasped.

 

Hoseok beckoned until she was on the very edge of her seat and sucked in a breath before letting it out dramatically. “You might...steal the show.’ He clutched at his chest.

 

“You really think so?” Lisa said dropping the act.

 

“It’s just the bit where you do the bend and wink thing I wanted to go over.” Hoseok went into keeping time and making sure to have the count in mind while she went through.

 

Yeah making friends was going to be hard but he was willing to put in the work.

 

 

 

 

**TAEHYUNG**

 

“Taehyung.”

 

_Beep Beep Beep_

 

The musician dug his head under the pillow hoping the offending sound would tire itself out and he could get another few hours of happiness tucked up under his Blue’s Clues blanket. It used to be a plain black comforter but when winter came in full force and the material was hardly enough to keep him warm throughout the night he bought the second one off e-bay from a guy that mostly only sold wooden teeth. Taehyung considered it a steal, even if it did kinda sorta smell like a dead body before he washed it at least a hundred times. It was Blue’s Clues he couldn’t just pass that up.

 

‘Taehyung!”

 

He felt himself being rocked violently from side to side. Popping out from underneath the blankets to find a very pissed off Jisoo standing over him holding his phone.

 

Using one arm to cover his ears and the other hand to grab the phone to type in the password and put an end to his rude awakening.

 

“This is why people wake up dead.”

 

“How can you be dead if you’re awake?” Taehyung questioned moving to a sitting position.

 

“Because you go to sleep alive.”

 

“But…you’re dead."

 

Jisoo stopped in her tracks turning to glare. “I have class.”

 

“What a coincidence so do I.”

 

“No, I have class at eleven thirty and it is currently what time Taehyung?"

 

He pat around his sheets for his phone, pressing the wake button to see the picture of Jimin and him he took when they went to McDonald’s with Namjoon the night before. He smiled looking at Jimin’s smile that just barely pulled at the tips of his lips. “Nine o’clock.”

 

“Nine o’clock and I don’t have class until eleven, why am I awake.”

 

“I don’t know isn’t that a personal question?”

 

Jisoo screamed, not a yelp, not a cry. A scream. Loud enough to have Taehyung covering his ears. She then, stepped into the hall and slammed the door behind her.

 

“Theatre majors."

 

Taehyung laid back among his pillows beginning his morning routine. He checked his emails for cancelled classes then over to his messages where he’d been trading memes with Jimin. The last one a picture of himself from a low angle to emphasize his skin folds and the word ‘smexy’ covering his eyes. Jimin sent back a round of laughing emoji’s and Taehyung almost allowed himself to think he’d been forgiven. But of course when he bought up watching Hwarang together again Jimin just keep saying it was fine. What kind of future best friend was he? Next he'd be turning down getting matching tattoos and Taehyung couldn’t bring himself to think about that. Next, was a round of temple run and finally…he was ready to start the day.

 

“Good morning Jisoo.” He called out hearing the volume of her music rise at the sound of his voice.

 

She was really a keeper.

 

Taehyung swung his legs over the edge of the bed taking the blanket with him as he strutted out to the living room where Jennie laid across the couch flipping through channels on the tv.

 

“Good morning Jennie.”

 

She looked over to him then back to the tv without saying a word.

 

He opened the fridge to get a breakfast pack. One of many that were stacked across the top shelf which had his name labeled on it. The second shelf was Jennie’s and the third Jisoo’s. They usually stocked up on health foods but Taehyung found sugar covered strawberries or lollipops every now and again which he’d steal like a good roommate saying he was only helping with the diets they were constantly on. As much as they tried to kick him out, Taehyung considered himself a great roommate. Besides, they were welcome to his breakfast packs any time.

 

There were a variety of flavors and Taehyung couldn’t settle with one so he got them all and that day it was a ham and egg white scramble and dried apple slices. The package said to reheat put Taehyung preferred to have it cold while watching the news Jennie had settled on.

 

Apparently, there was a snow storm coming.

 

 

 

 

**YOONGI**

 

Yoongi hadn’t expected anyone to be at waiting at the door when he arrived to group. He planned on writing down the song that’d been forming in his head for the past month until Jin came by to let him in.

 

When they met up that morning for breakfast Yoongi was set on eating in silence but he felt bad knowing Jin had a fight with Namjoon and while he couldn’t care less how Namjoon felt. He didn’t want to see Jin so upset. Even though he couldn’t completely put aside the anger still simmering from yesterday he did his best not to add to Jin’s darkening mood. He might actually go easy on him in group if there weren’t any more stupid getting to know you games.

 

He rounded the corner a little annoyed when he saw Jimin sat on the floor staring into the space in front of him, transfixed by something Yoongi couldn’t see. The younger didn’t even notice when Yoongi sat next to him or even when he called his name. Not until he tentatively touched his shoulder and Jimin nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“Uh...hi.” Yoongi said wondering what he did wrong.

 

Jimin waved his eyes rolling back in their sockets a bit. He laid flat against the wall close enough so Yoongi could feel the heat of his body almost inviting him over but far enough, that he was certain Jimin didn’t want to be bothered.

 

With the day Yoongi was having, he could relate.

 

That morning he woke up with a crick in his neck from the way he’d slept in his car. The back seat was usually pretty comfortable if he was tired enough. A few blankets and the cold interior was suddenly the most inviting bed in the country. Last night however, after bailing on group and walking for an eternity he couldn’t close his eyes for more than five seconds without waking up and hearing that name on repeat. When he finally did get a good hour in without interruption his head was sandwiched between the back of the passengers seat and the door at a strange angle. He hadn’t had much time to shower at the university gym before he had to get to the cafe to meet up with Jin unless he wanted to risk the elder thinking the worst. Jin always thought the worst.

 

After that it was class after class and group then work then…well, Yoongi didn’t know what came after that.

 

Feeling his stomach begin to rumble, Yoongi dug around his backpack for the celery sticks and peanut butter Jin forced him to take before allowing him to leave that morning. Finding it, he settled back into his spot munching away.

 

A sigh came from the body beside him reminding Yoongi that he wasn’t alone.

 

“Want a bite?” he waved a celery stick in front of Jimin’s nose.

 

“That’s one of the most disgusting creations I’ve ever seen.” Jimin scooted farther away, his mouth twisting up in disgust.

 

“A ‘no’ would have sufficed.”

 

“How can you eat that?”

 

“This might blow your mind okay but watch carefully.” Yoongi locked eyes with Jimin inserting the bare celery stick into the tiny cup of peanut butter then up slowly into his mouth. He bit the stick in half. Chewed. Then swallowed. “Top secret.”

 

Jimin only rolled his eyes.

 

Yoongi finished up his snack feeling slightly-slightly better. What he really needed was some good seaweed soup then his mood would improve exponentially. He wondered if he could get Jin to make some. It was usually reserved for birthday’s but with March more than a month away Yoongi didn’t know if he could wait that long.

 

“Good afternoon groupmates.” Jin announced a lot too cheery for Yoongi’s liking his keys jingling as he slid one into the lock.

 

“You say that like you’re one of us.” Yoongi got to his feet dusting lint off his dark jeans. That was the problem with wearing so much black, it picked up everything.

 

“I am. We’re all friends here right Mochi?’ Jin said without looking back. He pushed the door open flipping on lights and setting up chairs in his oh so creatively named friendship circle.

 

Jimin didn’t answer too busy struggling to get himself off the wall. Yoongi gripped his wrist and pulled him up so fast he nearly toppled them both over but managed to balance himself against the wall with one hand and Jimin with the other that was wrapped firmly around his waist.

 

“The party doesn’t start ‘till you guys walk in.” Jin called out.

 

Yoongi felt Jimin turn to stone under his touch and released the other just as quickly as he grabbed onto him. He focused on the floor as he entered taking one of the seats closer to the door in this red plastic chair he thought belonged in a dumpster somewhere.

 

All the chairs instead of the former black fold up seats were changed into an assortment of colors. Yoongi hoped it was nothing more than a coincidence that they were all colors of the rainbow. Though, knowing Jin he was doubtful.

 

“I’ve got some great stuff planned for you guys today."

 

“Are we braiding each other’s hair and singing Ms.Mary Mack?” Yoongi didn’t miss the little giggle Jimin tried to stifle behind his sweater that had slipped over his hand so it looked like a little paw.

 

“Trust building.”

 

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

 

“Because you’re a bad feeling person.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“It’s the truth.”

 

Yoongi sunk down into his seat thoroughly annoyed.

 

Slowly, everyone began trickling in. Starting with Hoseok and ending with Namjoon. Taehyung went to the violet chair beside Jimin. Jungkook took the orange one next to Yoongi. Hoseok in the yellow while Jin and Namjoon settled for green and blue respectively.

 

The gang was all there.

 

And boy did Yoongi want to leave.

 

 

 

 

**JUNGKOOK**

 

“Two samgyetang and one classic juk. No sides.”

 

Jungkook immediately sprung into action, ladling chicken soup into two bowls and a healthy amount of porridge into a larger one and passed the tray on to the grandmother leaning in through the double doors.

 

“We’re getting low on vegetables.”

 

“On it.” He listened to the door swing shut while getting a few radishes and bean sprouts out of the overpacked refrigerator. The smell had him swaying a bit but he shook it off going straight to the cutting board.

 

The shop was in the middle of a dinner rush and Jungkook was beginning to wish he had a few extra arms with how many orders he was working on. He thought after all the years he’d gotten to watch the grandparents before finally being allowed in the kitchen by himself would have prepared him for the absolute rush of it all but no matter how long he worked there Jungkook didn’t think he could ever get used to the heat from all the burners going, the noise from all the patrons and those little order strips that ended up cluttered around his feet when he ripped them off the spinner.

 

With his first week part of the newly formed group finished. Jungkook felt on top of the world. They were doing blindfolded eating challenges that afternoon and while he got an icky feeling in his throat whenever Taehyung got close to Jimin it was fun watching Hoseok scream when someone tried to feed him. Jungkook had a small taste of bean paste on the tip of his spoon trying to feed it to the man for nearly five minutes while he screamed and said he would literally kill his mystery feeder because okay it smelled like bean paste but it could really be spiders. Yoongi absolutely refused to be blindfolded so he ended up feeding Jimin peas for a good amount of time while Jimin’s complaints were hushed with a spoon to the lips.

 

Jin had them trade around a few times trying to eventually get everyone to mingle but they ran out of time before Jungkook could be paired up with Taehyung. Which he was thankful for, Jungkook didn’t know what he’d do if he had to feed Taehyung carrot bits. Just the thought of watching his lips part to accept what Jungkook was offering then closing around a bite had all the blood in his body rushing south.

 

God when had he become so dirty.

 

“Dish up those veggies Kookie I’ll need them in a minute.”

 

“Yes Ahjuma.” He finished chopping up the radishes and sprinkled the chunks into a few small plates making quick work of the beansprouts all before the grandmother came back and grabbed a few giving him a light smack on the behind.

 

“You’re doing great.”

 

Jungkook loved when she filled his head with compliments. It never hurt to know how well he was doing.

 

While the grandfather was stingy with his praises the grandmother showered Jungkook with them day after day. She said he was her good luck charm after he graduated because she was certain the surge in high school girls was due to Jungkook’s good looks. He laughed her off but whenever it was near closing and he had to clean the tables the little gasps the girls let out when he bent down didn’t fall on deaf ears. Jungkook defended himself by saying the grandmother’s recipes were getting better which ended up getting him chased around the dinning room with a rolled up magazine while the grandfather counted up the nights earnings.

 

He smiled replaying the memory. The grandmother went to bed early that night as well saying he’d tired her out and the grandfather followed soon after leaving Jungkook to lock up by himself. He didn’t mind it, they were elderly after all. When everything was finished he sat at the counter to do his homework then it was a round of overwatch and finally bed when the sun began tinting the windows a light shade of blue.

 

Jungkook used to share the room upstairs with the grandparents but when he got into university the grandpa thought it’d be better if he lived on campus. Jungkook agreed but it still felt strange sleeping in a room with a stranger and not hearing the wave sounds the grandmother played to help them get to sleep. He was glad it wasn’t far though, just a short bus ride from home. Not much changed even with the move, he still stayed up ‘til the sun came out but this time instead of trudging upstairs to pass out beside the warm bodies. He caught the early bus back to school and slept into the afternoon. His roommate Yugyeom usually found him sleeping but sometimes they could squeeze in time to go eat together between both their schedules.

 

“Add water to the samyetang before it starts to burn.” The grandmother appeared over his shoulder with a stack of dishes she deposited into the sink that was beginning to overflow.

 

“How much water?”

 

“If I have to tell you you’re not my grandson.” She went back out into the dinning room leaving Jungkook snickering.

 

Half a cup.

 

It was always half a cup.

 

He gave it a stir then bought the spoon up to his lips for a taste. “Perfect.”

 

When all the buzz died down around eight Jungkook finally had enough time to go check on the grandfather sitting at the register sorting through bills. He was a small man with completely gray hair that had yet to recede despite his age and large drooping eyes. Jungkook leaned over the cash register to see they hadn’t done too bad for the night.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen.” He peered over his glasses mouth pressed into a line.

 

“I thought you’d miss me too much.”

 

“Miss you? I’ve been trying to get you out of here for…how long has it been since we let this rascal in to our home Minsoo?”

 

She balanced a tray of side dishes on her hip siding up to Jungkook. “Why are you harassing my Kookie, Jangyoung?”

 

He shook his head, “I am not. It was a simple question Jagi."

 

Jungkook laughed at the attempt to butter her up. The grandfather only ever used pet names when he knew he was headed down a dangerous path. He thought it was cute however how the grandmother would blush whenever he spoke the name like it was some secret code between the two of them. Jungkook wanted something like that, someone to be his Jagi.

 

“Twelve wonderful years.” She planted a kiss on Jungkook’s cheek she had to stand on the tips of toes to reach. Jungkook remembered when he was the one straining for kisses or the candies she kept in the breast pocket of her apron. Things really were changing.

 

“Twelve years, you’re telling me I’ve been losing sleep because of this kid for twelve years. Aish, no wonder I’m getting old so quickly.”

 

The grandmother smacked his shoulder then headed off to the kitchen. “Play nice.”

 

The grandfather grunted going back to sorting.

 

Jungkook smiled knowing he’d won, he always did.

 

 

 

 

**NAMJOON**

 

Namjoon took his medicine at eight that night, right after dinner like Jin suggested. It was more to keep himself from spending too much time thinking than to please his husband but if he could kill two birds with one stone he didn’t see a problem. He peaked over the rail of their shared top bunk bed to see Jin cuddled up to a Mario plushie, soft snores escaping his full lips. Namjoon thought he looked like an angel when he slept, his usually neat hair was tousled with all the tossing and turning he did and his mouth looked even more kissable than it already did in his waking hours. If Namjoon thought he could get across the darkened room without tripping he’d grab his phone and snap a few photos of his sleeping beauty.

 

Settling back down at his desk Namjoon wondered why he wasn’t knocked out yet. Usually within an hour after taking his pills he’d be crawling into bed or at least drowsy but for some reason he was wide awake a full two hours after taking it, his mind still sharp as ever. Jin was up telling him all the things he was planning for group in the future for a while before his voice faded into breaths and he was out for the count. Namjoon felt a pang of guilt shoot through him thinking he might be partially responsible for his tiredness.

 

After Yoongi stormed off Namjoon had been trying to keep himself together. He hadn’t meant to say that name but he wanted to hurt Yoongi like Namjoon felt waking up to his empty bed day after day. He thought Yoongi would curse at him or ignore it completely but the reaction he received proved he’d really struck a nerve. Even if they weren’t talking he still felt like trash for the emotion he evoked out of the older man. That regret had him up all night holding on to Jin like a lifeline as he struggled around the lump in his throat trying to say how much he didn’t mean it.

 

He didn’t mean a lot of it. It just sort of happened. They’d been friends for so long arguments were bound to come up here and there but they both crossed lines that were meant to be uncrossable and there was no going back. No matter how much that empty bed made Namjoon want to search the earth until he found his best friend and returned him to his rightful place he’d done just as much damage to Yoongi as Yoongi had done to him. The worst part was Namjoon knew the exact point where he went beyond no return, the part where a few days away from each other would’ve done the trick and they’d be back to normal, where a straight forward apology became meaningless and all his hopes for Yoongi’s return were in vain.

 

It was almost funny. How as soon as Namjoon said those six little words. Yoongi’s mouth dropped open and closed like a fish gasping for air and his eyes went glassy then in a flash it was all gone and he was firing back insults at Namjoon with nothing holding him back. Everything he said cut with diamond precision. But it was only in response to what Namjoon said in the first place. If Jin had been around for any of it Namjoon wasn’t sure he’d even forgive him. He could never expect Yoongi to.

 

Never.

 

The computer screen had turned dark when Namjoon turned his attention back on it, he caught sight of his puffy eyes briefly before wiggling the mouse and the image of the new doctor he was thinking of seeing appeared back on screen. He’d been seeing Dr.Krup for as long as he could remember but as time went on and Namjoon’s pleas for a different medication were denied he was beginning to get desperate. He knew adjusting to something new would be difficult but the side effects were really starting to weigh on him. He was beginning to realize it was throwing his emotions off in addition to the chronic episodes of sleep.

 

He looked back over to Jin still sleeping soundly. He didn’t deserve somebody who was such a mess, Jin was a good guy and Namjoon was the guy that hurt people and pushed them away. He was the one that tried every trick in the book to get Jin to leave him but for some reason he was sticking around year after year.

 

Namjoon still felt as sharp as a chainsaw when he tried to quietly crawl into bed next to Jin but of course he ended up kneeing him in the crotch trying to climb over top causing Jin to wake up with a groan and Namjoon to pepper his face with kisses and apologies until he fell asleep once again.

 

No, he didn’t have Yoongi anymore but he had Jin and Jin was in it for the long haul.

 

 

 

 

**JIMIN**

 

It should have been a crime, in Jimin’s mind to have a unairconditioned gym. Yeah it was winter and they had fans in every corner but they just exchanged the same hot winds that smelled like sweat and....hot dogs? Jimin had been on the treadmill for about an hour before he texted Taehyung to complain about the heat and the musician was there faster than Jimin could finish his 5k (which to be fair wasn’t that quick, Jimin hated running) with a pair of little hand fans he had trained on Jimin’s face and cheers of encouragement.

 

“I believe in you Mochi, half a mile more that’s it.”

 

Jimin breathed heavily wanting to stop but he’d been bad that day and he needed to punish himself.

 

Group was fun with Hoseok’s happiness reaching out to him like a warm embrace, Taehyung on his arm singing the Hwarang OST to convince Jimin to watch with him, Jungkook ‘accidentally’ getting peanut butter on Namjoon’s nose who just licked it off while Jin hid his laughter and Yoongi grumbled in the corner before Jin dragged him into the game and it all went downhill.

 

They were playing a guess this food game and Taehyung was doing exceptionally well so they never got a chance to switch which didn’t bother Jimin in the slightest then he got paired up with Yoongi who force fed him peas well after he guessed the mystery vegetable. After the first bite Jimin had guessed correctly but Yoongi just kept pushing the spoon past his lips and the weight in Jimin’s belly began to grow. He wanted to push it away but there were so many people around if he tried anything they’d ask questions he didn’t want to answer. So Jimin just took it until the merciful end Jin announced with a round of applause for his brave little eaters.

 

Jimin bolted the second his blind fold was off, he knew they would find it suspicious but he could just say he was late for a class which wasn’t untrue, if you weren’t fifteen minutes early. You were late. He got to the building his class was to be held in and stuck a finger down his throat that was barely long enough to hit the spot he wanted and release the pressure pushing up against the waistband of his jeans. He gargled a mouth full of tap water then headed to class feeling dizzy but standing nonetheless.

 

When he finished the rest of his classes for the day he took a short nap and headed for the gym. He began with strength training for the first hour but he’d been putting off cardio long enough and Jimin was sure to put in enough time so he wouldn’t have to do it for at least another week.

 

As the belt began to slow Jimin’s heart followed suit his breaths coming out so loud and quick he couldn’t hear Taehyung’s cheers until his fated best friend was in his face leaning over the dashboard of the treadmill with his hands on Jimin’s cheeks.

 

“You did so well. We should celebrate.”

 

“Whiff waz.” Jimin tried through his puckered lips.

 

Taehyung released his grip to hear better. “Hm?”

 

“With what?"

 

“Oh, there’s this porridge shop I’ve been wanting to visit for a while in koreatown.”

 

Jimin sighed. “You want to celebrate a workout…with food?”

 

“It’s healthy food, builds your strength back up.”

 

“No thank you.”

 

Jimin didn’t miss the sad look that crossed Taehyung’s face. He shook his head and the look was gone just like that. It wasn’t that Jimin didn’t want to go, he liked the freedom that came with palling around with Taehyung. He was so out of this world Jimin occasionally wondered if he was a lost martian. But he didn’t hide how he felt and he claimed they were ‘fated best friends’ and Jimin wanted that. He wanted a person he could forget his problems with. It however would be weird if Taehyung was going through bowls of porridge while Jimin sat there dumbly. Like when they’d gone to McDonald’s, but at least then he had Namjoon to bounce the attention off of.

 

“Then what can we do it’s only eight o’clock I can’t turn in this early.” Taehyung whined poking out his bottom lip.

 

“It’s Friday night, I’m sure there’s something out there.”

 

“Like what? Getting drunk off my ass and grinding on nameless dudes at parties. No thanks.”

 

“You like guys?”

 

Taehyung nodded the action causing the machine to shake. “Don’t you?”

 

“Uh well…I don’t…I’ve never done anything with anyone before so…I guess…I don’t know.” Jimin rubbed the back of his neck feeling the heat rising in his face.

 

Taehyung grabbed hold of his cheeks once again giving them a light tug, “I’ll let you figure that one out on your own.” He dropped his hands, hoping down off the machine, “I think I’m gonna get going. I have practice early on Saturday anyway.”

 

“We could get porridge on Sunday…like a brunch thing.”

 

Taehyung brightened, “Yeah. Sounds great.” He offered on final wave then exited a breeze flowing in behind him.

 

Jimin watching him through the glass doors before he disappeared in the darkness of the night. Jimin wanted to believe that he and Taehyung were fated for each other, he wanted to believe that their names were up in the sky somewhere and no matter what they’d be at the other’s side. But nothing worth having ever came easy from what Jimin understood and he couldn’t help the pit in his stomach that grew whenever he thought about it too much.

 

Sighing, Jimin rubbed sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and took a long gulp of water. Sunday would be interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but I got so tired of editing, next chapter will be extra long.


	3. Chapter 3

**NAMJOON**

 

Saturday was Jin and Joon day.

 

They’d get so busy with their lives throughout the week that once the weekend came around it was imperative the two of them took time to cherish one another. Not that Namjoon didn’t do that every day of the week it was just nice to have one in particular dedicated to that exact cause.

 

Last Saturday was a Boys Over Flowers marathon that Namjoon grudgingly sat through. They ordered pizza when they got out of bed late into the afternoon and sat cuddled up together on the sofa his parents had been kind enough to donate to their otherwise barren household. Jin’s feet in Namjoon’s lap while he played with his husbands’ toes causing him to giggle and swat at his hands. It was a day of showering together to ‘conserve water’ and giving the neighbors little doubts to what they were up to. The day of kisses to the corner’s of Jin’s eyes, his nose, his lips, his…everything.

 

Saturday was their day to remind themselves why they got married so young in the first place.

 

What Saturday was not for was sneaking off to early morning doctor’s appointments without telling your spouse.

 

“I want to thank you for seeing me today Mr.Kim, I know you’re in a hurry so I’ll make this as quick as I can.” His prospective physician, Dr.Song said in a rather unprofessional voice as if he were talking to a child and not a twenty-one year old man.

 

It might have had something to do with the oversized glasses Namjoon wore when he mixed his contacts up with Jin’s that morning and had to dig the eyewear out of his backpack. Or if it was the bright pink t-shirt with a picture of a silver star in the center, he tried to find a reason to blame Jin for that one as well but Namjoon clearly remembered picking it off the rack at a salvage store and bringing it home to his disgruntled living partners.

 

Dr.Song flipped open a thick file, quiet as he looked over some notes scribbled on the front flap, “Hemiplegic Migraine Syndrome, isn’t that a mouthful."

 

“Sure.” Namjoon had heard it dozens of times growing up it was nothing more than another piece of his vocabulary.

 

“Your mother as well as your grandfather had the same chronic illness correct?”

 

Namjoon nodded.

 

“When was your last migraine?”

 

“The last bad one was about a month ago,” Namjoon winced, a month ago was when Yoongi left and he’d forgotten to take his medicine for the first time in nearly a year. “But nothing since then. It’s just my medication hasn’t been very reliable for my moods or sleep.”

 

“It is dangerous switching medications after you’ve been on something in particular for so many years, we don’t know if it’ll have lasting effects that will cause changes with the new drug or how long your body will take to adjust among other things,” he flipped through the file for a crisp sheet of paper full of the reasons why Namjoon should just leave well enough alone.

 

“I encourage you to look over it before you make a final decision but otherwise we’re just going to start with a physical so if you could dress down, I’ll be right back to get things started.”

 

When Namjoon was sure the man was out of earshot he immediately dialed Jin praying he was up. It rang for so long the bubbles in his chest began rising but eventually there was Jin’s usually soothing voice on the other line though then it did sound highly irritated.

 

“I woke up with a sore pelvis this morning you know.”

 

Namjoon cringed, he was trying to forget about that part of last night. “Sorry Jinnie.”

 

“I also woke up alone.”

 

“I’m at the doctor’s I didn’t want to bother you but it’s important.”

 

He heard shuffling on the other line probably Jin getting dressed, “Is something wrong? Did you forget to take your pills? Are you okay? Namjoon?”

 

Namjoon felt a smile creep up onto his face and the blush on his cheeks. He did hate worrying Jin but there was something about his rushed tone that had Namjoon calming down. It felt good knowing he hadn’t married the uppity jerk he used to think Jin was in their undergrad days. He was a guy who took his friends pain for himself and kept going without a hitch. He was perfect. Namjoon lost himself in his praises but quickly snapped back to reality when he noticed Jin’s voice rising in pitch and the watery sound that was a precursor to tears.

 

“Joon, you’re okay right?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine everything is fine.”

 

After a long pause his voice returned still strained against the panic Namjoon had bought on, “Where are you? I don’t like this.”

 

“Just the general hospital, I’m okay Jinnie I promise.”

 

“…I’m coming just give me twenty minutes.”

 

Namjoon swallowed down the lump in his throat. He hadn’t known what he needed when he called his husband but knowing that Jin would be there by his side had relief washing over him like a cold shower on a hot day and he basked in the feeling.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Should I stay on the line?”

 

“No just get ready and get here when you can. Don’t rush. I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Namjoon smiled at the picture of Jin that popped up when he terminated the call. It was Christmas last year of Jin surrounded by all the Super Mario themed presents he’d gotten when the pink was still fading from his hair and he had the warmest expression on his face. One that Namjoon had grown fond of over the years.

 

When he was finished with his admiration Namjoon did just as the doctor ordered, stripping down to the bear printed boxers he wore. He grabbed a plastic dress from the stack in one of the cabinets opposite the door and attempted to put it on.

 

The side effects of whatever new drug Namjoon was to start were a complete mystery. They could have him climbing up walls with energy, crying for hours on end or more tired than he was already growing accustomed to. But if there was the smallest of chances he would be able to live a more functional life Namjoon was willing to take it. He was willing to do anything.

 

Dr.Song returned a short while later humming a tune Namjoon thought was vaguely familiar, ”Alright are you ready to-“ his eyes landed on the man in the center of the room surrounded by torn dresses with another sliding off his shoulder. “Get…started?”

 

“Um.”

 

 

 

 

 

 **HOSEOK**   

 

Taehyung and Jimin were nice people Hoseok was sure.

 

“I think this would go great with your complexion.” Taehyung held up a pastel green t-shirt with a distressed neckline Hoseok thought would have him wanting to cover up the entire time he wore it.

 

“Yes, with some gray jeans?” Jimin asked appearing from behind a shoe rack.

 

Having been around the pair for a whole two hours he quickly noticed how well they bounced off one another. Like they hadn’t all just met mere days ago.

 

“Mochi you’re a genius.” Taehyung thrust the shirt into Hoseok’s arms pushing him toward the dressing room.

 

But if he had to try on one more goddamn shirt he was going to rip every single hair from both their heads strand by perfectly dyed strand and feed it to them for lunch.

 

While out looking for a new coat as his previous one was beginning to hang off his shoulders from the years of wear that’d stretched the seams to their limit. Hoseok spotted the duo in a Vans store at the mall pressed up against the glass staring at a pair of seventy-dollar shoes covered in pictures of donuts. He thought it was a great idea to rush up and play a quick game of guess who. Jimin got it right on his first try having seen Hoseok walk by in the reflection of the glass while Taehyung began reciting the American national anthem in his surprisingly great singing voice that left Hoseok staring like he had two heads and Jimin singing along.

 

They traded pleasantries and ended up at an over priced men’s clothing store that Taehyung had suggested because Hoseok had just gotten paid from the job he had at the library. He decided not to tell them how much but it wasn’t nearly enough to afford half the things on the racks at the store.

 

Hoseok was never at the top of his class in high school, he liked to read and hang out with his dance crew letting school fall to the way side. That changed when he went to university and his grades went straight into the gutter. He lost a few scholarships then, leading him to pick up a job around campus. It paid enough for books and the room he was renting but there wasn’t a budget for much else. He actually hadn’t paid his car insurance last month just so he could afford a quality coat that wouldn’t end up in pieces by the end of the winter. But if the monstrous pair that was Taehyung and Jimin kept it up he’d either tell them off or sell his car altogether to keep himself afloat. The last thing he wanted to do was nip the friendship blooming between the three of them in the bud with the news flash that he could hardly afford to eat.  

 

After changing into the outfit they’d thrown over the door Hoseok stepped out to see them leaning against each other on the lone chair sat outside the dressing rooms, utterly spent from their tiresome window shopping.

 

Hoseok spun a few times smiling under their cheers. “Thank you, thank you.”

 

“You should model.”

 

“No, he should be in a boyband.”

 

“What is with you and boybands?” Taehyung looked at Jimin crossed eyed his nose centimeters from Jimin’s lips.

 

Jimin shrugged, “They always seem so happy. I’ve never seen you not smiling Hoseok.”

 

Taehyung nodded popping up, “He’s right, when I was feeling down about Jimin rejecting my friendship you gave me a little bit of hope that I’m not a person repellant.”

 

Hoseok smiled soaking up the praise, “Happy to help. Whenever you need me… I’ll be your hope.”

 

Taehyung wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders giving him a tight squeeze. “Are you buying this though? It’s kinda expensive.” When he sat back down next to Jimin Hoseok could only shrug.

 

“I was supposed to be picking up a coat but-“

 

They were off before he could finish to separate sides of the store. Which side actually featured coats Hoseok wasn’t sure but he decided to wait by the dressing room’s until they returned.

 

It wasn’t as hard as Hoseok had originally thought. Jungkook had been a challenge yesterday morning but in group he was back to the kid Hoseok got to know the day they’d sat and talked about how Mama spoke to them on a personal level for ten minutes until Jin made them switch partners again. Hoseok guessed Jungkook really did have to work and he should’ve just taken the freshman at his word instead of over thinking. He met up with Jimin before he left the performing arts building last night and they exchanged a few words about all the different performances coming up and Jimin promised to be there for when his dance team performed in a few weeks, he honked at Jin when he saw him getting on a bus that morning though he seemed to be in a rush so Hoseok decided not to bother him and even Suga was being a little more friendly. When Hoseok first called out to him at the cafe a few days ago, he just walked on by like Hoseok hadn’t said a thing but on his way over to the mall they were stopped at the same light and Suga didn’t completely ignore him, he got eye contact which had to count for something.

 

Taehyung returned first with a long black coat that reached his ankles.

 

Hoseok immediately grabbed onto it.

 

The material felt sturdy when he gave it a tug yet soft when he held it up to his face, long enough to keep out most of the draft. He snuggled up inside it closing his eyes. “This. This is the one.”

 

Taehyung nodded. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

The coat set Hoseok back about one fifty, but it was worth it to toss his old wind breaker in the garbage when he went to the bathroom.

 

The three of them ended up getting a giant bowl of bacon cheese fries to share (though most were eaten by him and Taehyung) jumping from topic to topic. It started with Jimin saying puffer coats were ugly and the peacoat he picked up would’ve been better to Taehyung pulling up photos of him and his saxophone pointing out little things like his collection of reeds and how a specific placement of the instrument against his chest changed the amount of breath he was able to take in. It ended with an argument over who got the last bacon fry that ended up getting cut in three pieces with a plastic fork.

 

They said their goodbyes. Jimin off to finish his homework. Taehyung to go home and make sure his roommates hadn’t tried to kill his puppy and Hoseok to help Eunsung with the tryouts for the hip hop dance crew he was trying to start up.

 

As he walked back to the parking lot Hoseok felt himself thinking that his Walmart fantasy wasn’t out of reach just yet.

 

 

 

 

**YOONGI**

 

“You’re late.” Sarang stepped aside to allow Yoongi in.

 

The house was covered in toys and baby gates Yoongi thought had long overstayed their welcome when he crossed the threshold. “Where’s the squirt?”

 

“Sleeping. He would’ve been awake if you’d been on time.”

 

“If you’re trying to make me feel guilty it’s not working.”

 

She huffed looking ready to slam the door but instead chose to let it swing shut gently.

 

Yoongi went straight to work cleaning up the plushies and action figures thrown around the room. There was a chunky old television resting on a white plastic stand covered in stick figures and attempts at writing that Sarang hadn’t bothered trying to scrub off. A few feet away was the little three seater couch Yoongi wanted to burn every time he saw it and a coffee table located behind it still missing a leg since last Yoongi visited and spent a good few hours trying to get the thing assembled from the pieces it came in. He gathered everything up in his arms and deposited them in the play pen next to the staircase a little louder than he thought was necessary causing him to suck in a breath hoping those little feet wouldn’t come pattering down the steps.

 

“D-dad?”

 

Yoongi released a long breath looking up to find a small boy wrapped up in a yellow wolverine themed blanket at the top of the stairs. “Did I wake you?”

 

The boy shook his head dropping down the stairs slowly, he came to a stop beside Yoongi resting his small head against Yoongi’s equally sized thigh. “Mom has been so mean.”

 

Yoongi immediately dropped to a knee rubbing a soothing hand over his shoulders, “You were waiting for her to leave weren’t you?”

 

He nodded bringing a hand up to rub at his already red eyes.

 

“Did something happen?”

 

“I can’t tell you.”

 

Yoongi sat back on his ankles feeling the anger begin rising in his chest. He hadn’t been to visit Sarang in a while since their last encounter ended with her throwing minced onions at him and screaming so many curses Yoongi could create an entirely new vocabulary based solely on her language that day. She had a lot to be angry about, Yoongi knowing he was one of those things himself but looking at the five year old that stood before him, he couldn’t imagine this kid was one of them. He couldn’t imagine her throwing hurtful words at him until he cried.

 

“Jihoon.” He attempted a stern tone but it came out as more of a whisper causing the boy to shuffle closer. “Why can’t you tell me?”

 

He looked uncertain appearing to sway on his toes. “I-I can’t…mommy said I can’t.”

 

Yoongi decided not to press the issue any further not wanting to put anymore stress on Jihoon. Instead, he got to his feet scooping Jihoon up with him. Yoongi blew raspberries on both his cheeks encouraged by the chorus of giggles coming from his lips to continue.

 

“How’s my little man been? Mommy told me you got to be line leader all week.”

 

Jihoon nodded vigorously a smile nearly splitting his face in half, “Mrs.Hilton gave me chocolate ‘cause I was so good. She said I was the best line leader she’s ever seen.”

 

“What, no way? Prove it.” Yoongi let Jihoon down to see him hold his head high and walk toward the kitchen soundlessly disappearing behind the wall for just a second before he peaked back out. Yoongi followed after to give him a double high five. “Mrs.Hilton was right, good job.”

 

Jihoon went to the refrigerator just as Yoongi heard his stomach grumble pulling out a pot of ramen nearly half his size that Yoongi quickly rescued from his small hands. He set the ramen on the rather dingy counter searching around the fridge for something more suitable for a growing body. He was met with a rotting smell from all the green and hairy take out boxes stacked inside like a blockade.

 

Having just filled his gas tank Yoongi was positive his bank account was practically crying so there was no way he’d be able to pick up something for the two of them and his meal plan was spent for the week after he stayed up too late on Wednesday and went a little overboard at the university dinning hall. That left Yoongi with only one choice.

 

“Has Mommy been letting you eat this a lot?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“You can’t tell me can you?” When Jihoon shook his head Yoongi felt his insides crumble but he slapped on a smile without hesitation. “How about we go on a little adventure?”

 

“To Uncle Joonie’s?” Jihoon pressed forward his blanket bunched up around his fists.

 

Yoongi forced out a laugh, giving him a tickle behind the ear. “Yep. You need help getting dressed?”

 

“No, I do it all the time when Mommy goes to work.” He rushed off the yellow blanket fanning out behind him like a cape.

 

Yoongi knew Sarang worked hard to keep up a semi normal life for Jihoon, he knew that meant stress and fatigue and that she couldn’t take care of him like she wanted to but no five year old should be getting ready on their own on a daily basis. Yoongi wanted Jihoon to be woken up with tickles to the sides and kisses on the nose, he wanted him to stand on a stool and brush his teeth between his parents who showed him just the right technique to reach the molars in the back and get dropped off at school with an x-men lunchbox and promises to see him later. He didn’t know if he was angrier with Sarang or himself for the fact that Jihoon would never have that. He would never have the happy little life Yoongi always wanted for him.

 

But as long as Yoongi was around the boy would absolutely never grow up the way he did. Not to the sound of his mother getting the shit kicked out of her for a few grams of the good stuff. Or listening to his father say anything he could to tear down any confidence he might’ve had building up inside him. He wouldn’t have an older brother that dragged him down a path of self destruction. The one that Yoongi nearly lost himself on, the one that he was still fighting against. Demons of his past lurking in the shadows of his mind just waiting to pull him back in when he least expected it.

 

No, Jihoon wouldn’t grow up the way Yoongi did but the way things were going it didn’t look like he was far from it. Yoongi never pretended to like Sarang, he understood her and did his best not to make waves but he refused to hide his emotions from anyone which often led to screaming matches between the two of them that Jihoon would inevitably overhear. And when he returned in a short sleeve t-shirt and khaki pants Yoongi felt himself falling deeper into that black pit of anger at the sight of Jihoon’s bruised arms. There were dark purple marks up into places Yoongi couldn’t see that looked terribly similar to handprints. Jihoon covered them up quickly with the little coat he’d been squeezing into for a while. A grey thing with matted fur around the hood Jin got him for Christmas a few years back.

 

“Ready.” He smiled showing off a missing front tooth.

 

When had he lost his first tooth?

 

“Not so fast squirt.” Yoongi pointed to his shoes currently on the wrong foot and unlaced. He got down on his knees to get them situated on the right feet and tie them up in the bow fashion he’d learned from his older brother when he still thought Seulgi could scare the monsters away instead of becoming one of them. “Now we’re ready.”

 

“Wait.” Jihoon ran back to the playpen to pick up a little rectangular kids recipe book perfectly sized for the hands that carried it Yoongi hadn’t noticed earlier. “I got this so Jinnie could help me learn to cook.”

 

“You want to cook?”

 

“I want to make something for Mommy’s birthday.”

 

Jihoon was beginning to take so much after him it made Yoongi sick. “I’m sure Jinnie will be happy to help.”

 

When they were out to Yoongi’s chevy that had seen better days. He took a while to get the car seat properly adjusted in the back but once he had Jihoon firmly secured he rounded the car to sit at the drivers side taking a moment to steady his breathing.

 

The air around him felt sour, every breath was like sucking on a warhead and Yoongi wanted to lean out the door and let out the contents of his stomach if there was anything in there at all. He wanted to let the panic attack that’d been brewing since he first laid eyes on Jihoon’s tear stained cheeks crash down on him. But of course he couldn’t, he couldn’t let Jihoon see the part of him he denied even to himself. So he held in a long breath then let it go just as he’d been taught in therapy and gave Jihoon one last look in the mirror before starting the car up and pulling off.

 

 

 

 

**JIN**

 

Jin took a long sip from his coffee watching Namjoon curled up on the couch under a blanket. After picking him up from the hospital he forced Namjoon to lay down until it was time for his medicine that left him drooling on his shoulder while he attempted to watch that drama Taehyung had been talking about in class. When the snoring started Jin officially gave up and decided to work on his plans for group a little more until either he fell asleep himself or Namjoon woke up, probably the first option.

 

He did a few dishes and swept up the kitchen floor but that was about as far as he got before he remembered how Yoongi used to do all the cleaning. He liked everything a certain way and if it kept the house neat Jin wasn’t about to make him stop. In Yoongi’s absence between Jin and Namjoon the house was beginning to fall into disarray. Jin made a pot of coffee then and sat down to his laptop to get some work done.

 

He’d just started looking up some events the school was having during group time they could all go to when the doorbell rang. He would’ve ignored it, living in a college town there was always someone trying to get something from you. Around new years it was always the Lutherans from the church a few blocks away asking if they had any change to spare which, if they didn’t have any during Christmas or Labor Day or whatever the hell other mundane day of the year they picked to destroy his peace why would they have any right after holiday season. Jin really had considered letting them assume no one was home and enjoy his coffee but then there were two consecutive knocks another ring followed by three more knocks in quick succession.

 

Yoongi.

 

Jin was on his feet so fast he nearly spilled his drink all over his laptop. He crossed the room as fast he could swinging the door open to find exactly who he thought it would be, plus one.

 

“Jinnie!’ Jihoon threw himself forward attaching himself firmly to Jin’s leg.

 

Yoongi stepped inside after him, eyes lading straight on Namjoon’s sleeping form.

 

“Hey Tofu I haven’t seen you since you were this big.” He held a hand high over his head looking down at Jihoon with his jaw dropped open. “Have you been shrinking?”

 

“No I got bigger. Mommy says I got bigger,” he giggled pulling on Jin’s pant leg, “Where’s Joonie?”

 

“He’s sleeping but I bet if you stick around he’ll wake up soon.”

 

“But I want to see him now.” His lip jutted forward, tiny eyes growing on his face.

 

“Jihoon.” Yoongi warned having sat himself down at the table looking utterly exhausted. “Got anything to eat in here?”

 

Jin nodded. He wanted to have a talk with Yoongi but with Jihoon running around he didn’t want to get into anything he couldn’t finish. “You take off your coat and I’ll fix something good for you to eat okay?”

 

“Coat stays on.” Yoongi grumbled.

 

“I have heating you know.”

 

“Could have fooled me.”

 

Jin shrugged knowing he rarely turned the thing on in the winter months with the bill being so damn high. He could depend on his parents as far as education went but living expenses fell strictly on his and Namjoon’s shoulders and with Yoongi out of the picture there were even less people to split the burden with. If Amber hadn’t taken pity and loaned him a few bucks here and there he’d probably still be living with her and her revolving door of housemates. Though he couldn’t really blame her, Amber was the kind of person that could make friends with anyone. It wasn’t her fault they just happened to be homeless more often than not.

 

Jin searched for something he wouldn’t have to spend too much time preparing. He found some kimchi that’d been fermenting for nearly a week that Namjoon hadn’t tried at all to hide the fact that he’d been picking over it almost daily. He’d walk into the kitchen for ‘coffee’ and come back with red stained lips and ginger on the breath. There was beef bulgogi so tough Jihoon might choke on it from last night and japchae he’d been planning on throwing out it’d been in there for so long that left him getting out flour, milk and eggs for pancakes even if it was Saturday and the last thing he had planned on was cooking. It didn’t feel right feeding Jihoon days old leftovers.

 

“How do pancakes sound Tofu?”

 

Jihoon came running back into the kitchen nearly barreling into Jin if it wasn’t for Yoongi catching him around the waist. “Can we have meat too. I really like meat.”

 

“What is it with you Min boys and meat?” Jin dramatically shook his head though he didn’t have much room to talk he was on a one steak a day diet his entire undergrad career.

 

Jin left his ingredients on the counter to roughly shake Namjoon. He’d only taken his medicine less than an hour ago but Jin thought with the way Yoongi was he’d rather have Jihoon fed and out before Namjoon had a clue the kid was even there and that just wasn’t right. It took some yelling and slaps to the chest but eventually Namjoon rolled off the couch trapping Jin against the floor with his body weight.

 

“Mmph.” He groaned seemingly ready to drift off just as quickly as Jin got him up.

 

“Namjoon.” Jin struggled against the body on top of him.

 

Namjoon planted a few slobbery kisses against his neck running his fingers up his sides, “Hm?”

 

Jin forced him off scrambling back against the tv before Jihoon could catch onto to what was happening. “We have company.”

 

He pushed himself up on his elbows just in time to catch Jihoon who’d escaped Yoongi. “Hey little buddy.”

 

“Joonie I lost a tooth look.” Jihoon opened his mouth wide to show the gap where one of his canines should have been, he poked his little tongue into the soft gums.

 

Namjoon rolled over so he had Jihoon laying across his chest. “You want to know what’ll make it come back?”

 

“Kisses?”

 

Namjoon crinkled his nose looking up to Jin with a smile then back to the five year old in his arms, “Nope. Tickles!” he immediately went to work on his sides and under his chin the places he remembered the boy being most sensitive.

 

“J-joonie stop.” Jihoon said through giggles, his pale cheeks turning a light shade of red.

 

Jin let it go on for a while. After the morning he’d spent worrying himself sick over Namjoon it was good to see him smiling just as hard as Jihoon.

 

He’d woken up that morning ready to destress with his husband but feeling the lack of body heat from beside him, he was out of bed in a second searching the apartment fruitlessly, he thought maybe Namjoon was on a run as part of the health kick he’d do once every few months due to Jin’s cooking that he could never seem to get enough of. But after an hour passed Jin was beginning to doubt that, then another thirty minutes and he felt his panic rise. He was ready to start calling emergency rooms when Namjoon finally called and said he was just at a doctor’s appointment.

 

It didn’t sit right with him that Namjoon would make an appointment on a Saturday or that he wouldn’t tell say anything about it in the first place but making sure he was alright came first leaving all the doubts for later.

 

“You want to go with Uncle Joonie to buy some meat?” Jin asked holding Jihoon on his shoulders while Namjoon got to his feet.

 

“Uncle Joonie’s doing what now?”

 

“He wants meat with his pancakes and we’ve got a whole lot of nothing.”

 

“Weren’t you supposed to go grocery shopping?” Namjoon whined while slipping into a pair of crocs Jin thought he’d hidden from him a while ago.

 

“No, you were but you slept through it.”

 

Instead of coming up with a defense he took Jihoon into his arms promising to come back soon all the while ignoring Yoongi completely.

 

The older didn’t seem bothered by it, focused entirely on his drink…well…not his drink.

 

“Who said you could have my coffee?”

 

 

 

 

**TAEHYUNG**

 

Huddled up together in the back corner of the bus sharing a pair earbuds and a handful of gummy bears were Taehyung and Jimin. They’d been stuck to each other for practically the entire weekend yet still one hadn’t grown tired of the other…somehow.

 

Taehyung stuck out his tongue asking what color it had turned while Jimin bit the head off a green bear.

 

“Purple.”

 

Taehyung smiled to himself and went for the bear Jimin had just decapitated while at the same time scrolling through his song playlist for something to help wake him up.

 

Originally they’d planned on a brunch date but it was already two by the time Taehyung woke up still tired from playing with his puppy Yeontan into the early hours of the night. Jisoo and Jennie had him locked up in his cage while they got ready for a party which Taehyung thought was entirely unnecessary even if he was still being potty trained. A little dog pee never killed anyone. Taehyung grew up around enough animal excrement to know that for a fact.

 

When he was young one of his favorite pass times was helping the cows through labor or collecting eggs every morning from the hen house. It was routine to wake up at the crack of dawn and check on the farm and do a few chores before heading off to school with hay still in his hair and some mysterious substance smeared on his overalls. When he got to university it had been an adjustment to force himself not to jump out of bed at six a.m and wander around his building aimlessly. Even more so when he still lived in the dorms and the smell of bad cologne filled his nose instead of the horses that were right outside his window at home.

 

Since moving away he missed taking care of his animals more than anything so he got Yeontan from one of the pet rescue places in the city and hadn’t looked back since. Sure that meant he had to move off campus to live with girls that weren’t exactly hiding the fact that they found him more annoying than a hang nail but it was worth it to have a cute little fluffball to come home to after a long day, even if it did have a habit of peeing on his pictures for the photography class he’d picked up last semester.

 

He settled on a song called Hard Carry that started with a fast beat then built up quickly to the song title in a way that had Taehyung bobbing his head. He looked to Jimin and seeing him nodding along in approval had Taehyung feeling like he really had been right when he felt that pull toward Jimin the first day he laid eyes on him.

 

“You’re paying right?” Jimin asked pulling the sleeves of his coat over his fingertips.

 

It was criminally cold outside that day and the bus was doing little to warm them up after they’d waited on the stop for a whole five minutes. Taehyung had to break out the gummy bears just to keep himself from actually dying. It was torture really.

 

“I paid yesterday.” He whined.

 

“You did not Hoseok paid.”

 

Taehyung tried to remember handing his debit card over to the cashier but his mind could only conjure up images of Hoseok digging a few dollars out of his wallet. “But you’re older, you should treat me.”

 

“I bought you panda express last night.”

 

“That was for Yeontan he likes their egg rolls.”

 

Jimin rolled his eyes “It’s just porridge Tae it’s not that expensive.”

 

Taehyung sighed dramatically digging his wallet out from his back pocket. There were a couple bills inside but he really needed to get a new reed. While showing off his assortment to the guys yesterday he realized he didn’t have a purple one. He’d thought for sure that would’ve been the first color on his list but looking through the pictures it went from shades of blue straight to green with only a few off purple colors Taehyung might’ve picked up during a momentary lapse in color coordination.

 

“We can split it.”

 

“Is it really that bad Tae?”

 

He nodded opening his wallet to show the scrunched up bills inside, “I’ve been looking for a job but all the good ones close by get taken so quickly. Come on you should be a good hyung and treat me.”

 

“What’s a hyung?” Jimin asked stumbling over the word.

 

Taehyung shook his head forgetting that while Jimin looked Korean he might not know much about the culture. “Please Mochi.”

 

“You can’t just beg and expect me to give in. That’s not how future best friendship works.”

 

“Okay one, that’s exactly how best friendship works and two you still feel like we’re _future_  best friends?”

 

It hadn’t been a week since they’d met but ever since Taehyung’s apology they hadn’t gone more than a few hours without texting or meeting up between classes to chill for a few minutes. Moments where Taehyung would usually crack open a book or just sit in the practice room bored out of his mind were suddenly times where he’d text Jimin who’d respond right back. He thought it was nice to have someone to count on for once.

 

Jimin shook his head slowly, lips curved downward in frown as if he was just becoming aware of the same thing Taehyung had felt somewhere between when Jimin asked him to go to the gym with him to getting kicked out of Spencer’s before they met up with Hoseok for playing with the sex toys. At first Jimin kept his distance pretending he was more interested in the key chains, but there was only so long you could ignore Taehyung with dildoes stuck in his ears begging him to come look.

 

That’s how he got the new lock screen of Jimin and him with bras on their heads proclaiming themselves Boobman and Roboob.

 

“You have anything else by this group?” Jimin asked taking the phone from Taehyung’s hands. He scrolled through a few songs as Hard Carry ended and another song picked up causing Taehyung freeze.

 

_Goodbye love, you flew right by love._

 

“What’s this one, it sounds-“

 

He ripped the cord from the phone, putting it in his coat pocket without another word. He felt Jimin staring but chose to head for the door when he saw the hangul lettering announcing they’d arrived to Koreatown.

 

He felt his feet take on a mind of their own, going to that familiar wooden door next to the same dealership he would’ve gotten a little town car from if they weren’t so damn expensive and driving didn’t require you to remember so many different signs and signals and things that made Taehyung want to turn in his adult car for a while. He pushed it open hearing the bell ding on the other side, he turned to find Jimin still making his way off the bus.

 

He waited, swinging on the door in anticipation of eating porridge with his soulmate. “Come on Mochi I’m starving.”

 

“Either come in or get out young man.”

 

Taehyung apologized to the small woman that greeted him from across the room eyeing him with curiosity as he stepped aside so Jimin could get in then closed the door firmly behind him. “Table for two please.”

 

 

 

 

 **JUNGKOOK**  

 

Jungkook loved Sunday mornings.

 

He loved waking up late and eating ramen in bed.

 

He loved that half the people in his building were hungover and the showers would be empty.

 

But most importantly he loved watching Yugyeom cry as he lost match after match to whatever game they decided to start their day with. Yugyeom usually tried to find something obscure since Jungkook had a habit of beating him at everything but that particular Sunday they settled for Fortnite playing with some Russian team that kept screaming curses every time they tried to break formation. They’d begun by trying to take out a team from China but somehow ended up losing dropping them down the ranks until there was nothing but what Jungkook thought were ten year olds playing between nap time. He wanted a challenge and if he didn’t get one soon it’d get ugly for the Russians.

 

“This is so boring.” Jungkook moaned throwing his head back against the mattress in frustration.

 

Yugyeom studied the screen intently shifting his camera in predictable little circles while his fingers hovered over the buttons to draw his weapon that he would occasionally hit and waste enough ammo for even Jungkook to get frustrated. He lasted a few more seconds before Jungkook went ahead and mercy killed him after watching a player from the opposite team running into a gap between his screen and Yugyeom’s.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Let’s play something else.”

 

“No way just because you’re bored doesn’t mean I am.” He restarted the game so he was dropped into a completely new team. “This is fun.”

 

“Aish.” Jungkook grumbled tossing his controller.

 

“You’ve been spending so much time with your grandparents, you’re starting to sound like them.”

 

“They’re not my grandparents.”

 

“Then why do you call them your Ahjusshis sometimes, doesn’t that mean grandparents?”

 

Jungkook sighed going to his closet to dig out something suitable to wear when he went to the shop a little later. He usually didn’t go on Sunday’s with it being so slow but the grandma had a cough a few days ago and he could use that as an excuse to give her some help. She, just like the grandpa worked too hard in their old age. Between the two of them Jungkook wasn’t sure how long the shop would last with them having no plans to hire on any new help despite their age continuing to rise. Jungkook hated to think about the day they wouldn’t be around anymore and he’d be working under some new person he didn’t know but they were both in good health and he doubted that would be coming anytime soon.

 

He settled for an old white t-shirt and blue jeans choosing converse over his assortment of tan timberlands just to change it up a bit.

 

“It’s a Korean thing you wouldn’t get it.”

 

“You do realize I’m Korean right?” Yugyeom said turning his attention away from the tv long enough to get himself sniped. “Aw come on man.”

 

“Yeah but you grew up in Canada.”

 

“You moved to the states when you were what three? You have zero room to talk.”

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes not wanting to be reminded of the fact. His birth parents sent him over to give him a better education but things went sour and paper work got lost leaving him essentially trapped until he could get together enough money to look into things. He knew he was from a city called Busan but with it being the second largest city in South Korea that was as good as nothing. It wasn’t like he missed his parents though, they were dreams of soft voices and gentle hands on his belly that he couldn’t figure out were ever really them or just things he wished he could attribute to them so he could at least have something to hold on to other than their last name.

 

“Are you going to play this all day?” Jungkook whined already knowing the answer.

 

“Why, you want to get lunch?”

 

Jungkook shrugged. “Nah, I’ll get something from work. Did you want anything?”

 

“That chicken broth stuff you bought a few weeks ago was pretty good.”

 

“Samyetang, it’s called samyetang.”

 

“Whatever it was, it was good.”

 

“I’ll be back later.”

 

“Have a safe trip.”

 

Jungkook stepped out into the hall letting the door close behind him. He put a pair of headphones over his ears dialing the volume up on a song called Rainism that he was trying to learn the moves to. It was a short hip hop number with a few Korean phrases he could understand but a good amount of English mixed in as well. He’d been working his way up to asking if Namjoon would watch him perform it, he was the only person Jungkook felt semi comfortable with that was a performance major. Jin was an acting major in undergrad but Jungkook was moving away from that and more into his singing and dancing. He knew Namjoon was into rap after catching him during one of his recording sessions when he was still touring the school. But he was still a great performer nonetheless and Jungkook had nothing but knowledge to gain from him.

 

It was only a few years ago when he first visited the university in ninth grade, back then Namjoon had big bushy hair and wore these black sunglasses that made his head look small. Jungkook had been separated from his group and wandered up to the top floor where he saw Namjoon rehearsing in the hallway. He had a water bottle up to his lips like a microphone reading lyrics from what looked like a napkin. He was perfect, his flow, his style, his presence. Even from those few minutes Jungkook saw he knew he had to go to the same university as the that guy no matter what it took.

 

Now Namjoon was only an email away if he needed him which Jin encouraged all the members to talk to them if they needed help or just to hangout because ‘they were all friends’. Jungkook had practiced the song to the point where he saw his sweat drenched reflection as he went through the steps in his dreams. He’d go in late at night after coming back from the porridge shop and use the big practice room until he could barely walk, then it was back to his room for a few hours of sleep before class. Jungkook was certain he was ready to show someone, what he wasn’t ready for was someone telling him he’d wasted his time and to just choose another major because dance wasn’t it. Namjoon wasn’t a complete asshole from what Jungkook had seen and the rational part of his mind said everything would be fine but the part that kept winning out was the part that never felt good enough.

 

He dropped a few coins in the machine when the bus came around. Just enough for a one way pass. He could probably get some change from the Ahjussis if he worked diligently. They always said he was entitled to a paycheck now that he’d moved out but it felt strange accepting money from people that had only given things to him over the years. They’d given him clothes, food, a place to sleep but more than anything they’d given him a home. A fridge to put his perfect report card on, a tree to hide presents under for Christmas, lectures when he got into fights at school, they were just good people. They were people Jungkook thanked every god he could think of for no matter how angry he got at them or how much he wished he had his family back at home, he was still grateful they’d always been there.

 

Jungkook felt the smile trying to take shape on his face as their little shop came into view from the bus window. There were a few people scattered throughout the small dinning area but Jungkook could probably help the Ahjussi count the register or do some prep work for Monday. He got off the bus with a little pep in his step.

 

Not a second after he was inside the welcoming interior of the porridge shop did the grandma wrap him up in a hug, “Thank goodness you’re here.”

 

Jungkook squeezed back but pulled away quickly to match her worried expression with one of his own, “Is everything okay?”

 

“Everything is fine Kookie I just have to meet your grandfather down at the bank and I need someone to look after this place while I’m out.”

 

Jungkook’s expression quickly changed into one of surprise. He’d never ran the shop by himself. Sure he’d taken over for a while here and there but the grandma was only ever a few feet away, taking a call or in the bathroom. Now she’d be miles away, what if something went wrong, what if he forgot to serve somebody, what if-

 

“Jungkook.”

 

He looked down at the woman standing before him.

 

“There’s only four people here right now that I’ve already served, all you have to do is collect their plates and cash them out. If anyone else comes in make their food to order, no big pots you understand?”

 

“But-“

 

“I asked you do you understand what I just told you Jeon Jungkook?”

 

“Yes. Yes I understand Ahjumma.”

 

She bought him in for another hug giving him a short kiss to his shoulder which was all she could reach without going up on her toes. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry.” With that she was moving past him and out the door her small frame disappeared in the busy street.

 

The first thing Jungkook feels is relief. He had instructions that he could follow, he knew most of the menu by heart so it wouldn’t be hard to whip something up as long as everyone stuck to the usual dishes and with most of the Sunday crowd coming through earlier in the day there probably wouldn’t be many tables to split his attention between.

 

The second thing Jungkook feels is panic punching him in the gut with all the subtlety of Kim Taehyung jumping up in down in the seat calling his name.

 

 

 

 

**JIMIN**

 

“Jungkook over here!” Taehyung waved him over while Jimin not so slyly poured his serving of mushroom flavored porridge into Taehyung’s near empty bowl of the same dish.

 

He saw Jungkook’s eyes widen as he neared their table hoping he wouldn’t comment.

 

“Hey stranger sit down, sit down.”

 

Jimin shook his head when he remembered there were only two chairs at the table and gave Taehyung a kick to the shin causing the younger to yelp.

 

“What was that for?” he turned an accusatory look on Jimin who pointed to the spot where Taehyung insisted Jungkook sit. Taehyun shook his head scooting to the very edge of his own seat, “I don’t bite.”

 

“Unless you call his dog high maintenance.” Jimin said through the hand over his mouth.

 

“Because it’s not true. I promise I won’t bite you as long as you don’t call Yeontan high maintenance, I’ll even pay for your porridge.”

 

“I had to bribe you with panda express on Tuesday to get you to pay for mine but because it’s Jungkook you’re suddenly Moneybags Magee huh?” It was Jimin’s turn to yelp then, when he felt the sharp pain emanating from his knee cap.

 

“Please Jungkook.”

 

Jungkook appeared to shift closer to the table but in a second he was moving away and stumbling over his words, “I actually uh…have to work…here. Now. So um…I can’t…I-“

 

“You work here?” Taehyung got up so the two were standing nearly eye level if it weren’t for the half inch Jungkook had on him. “You know a kid that used to work here a few years ago?”

 

“No.” Jungkook answered a little too quickly for Jimin’s liking.

 

“Oh…well you look an awful lot like him. I never got his name but, you guys could be long lost twins or something, you even have the same coconut hair.”

 

“Yeah strange, but I uh…” he backed away then but Taehyung pressed forward just as quick.

 

“You need help? I can’t cook worth anything but I could clean or something.”

 

“It’s fine I-“

 

“Come on Jungkookie please.”

 

Jungkook appeared to flush at the nickname nodding dumbly like a bobble head. “Okay. Just-Just wait here.” He was gone in a flash behind the kitchen doors swinging back and forth until they slowed then stopped all together.

 

Taehyung bounced on the balls of his feet smiling his boxy smile, “I think he’s starting to warm up to us.”

 

Jimin having sat through the whole interaction couldn’t help but return Taehyung’s smile. Though his was a lot less innocent. “I bet he is.”

 

When Jungkook returned in an apron tied in a bow at the back of his waist he carried two buckets, one with a mop and one with a rag. His face had grown an even darker shade of red. He left the materials at the table collecting their not yet empty bowls without a word then he was gone once again to check on the other customers.

 

Taehyung went for the bucket with the rag. “This is for the tables right?” he called over to Jungkook who quickly nodded before picking up a few more bowls. “Guess that means you’re on mop duty Mochi.”

 

Jimin grabbed the handle swishing it around in the soapy water to mix the solution a bit more. “I’ll start on this side, you start over there.”

 

Taehyung gave him a thumbs up going over to one of the furthermost tables. He rolled up the sleeves of his flannel and got to work.

 

Jimin had been up most of the night with Taehyung texting back and forth until he passed out in the practice room. He was so tired he didn’t even drag out the cheer mat, just laid on the floor with the phone in his hands poised to type out another message. Hoseok found him at around seven convincing him to go back to his room and sleep. Jimin left with the full intention of getting rest in a proper bed, but it felt strange to lay amongst his blankets in the dark light the sun was casting in through the window.

 

He'd gotten used to the cheer mats and waking up overheated or shivering since he’d always forget to bring a blanket. The bed was completely foreign, the fabric of his sheets felt like it burned and before long he was up and stepping into his running shoes. With winter deciding to stick around for a few weeks longer than anyone had been insisting on the temperature had dropped even further. Jimin would have put his coat over his tracksuit but he was already halfway down to the football field where he planned on running around the track for a little while until he tired himself out enough the bed would feel like nothing at all.

 

First semester before the entire soccer team that inhabited most of his floor got kicked out for some reason the school never fully released his roommate Colton would always have someone over, if Jimin was lucky it was just a few guys from the team, they’d share a few beers and be out quickly leaving Jimin to study in peace so he’d be tired enough to get into bed. If Jimin was not lucky Colton would have a girl over not trying to hide what he was doing in the slightest, making Jimin so uncomfortable he wound up in the dance studio. When his unlucky nights began to out number his lucky nights Jimin just began sleeping there instead finding comfort in the beat up mats.

 

With Colton gone Jimin found himself drawn still, away from his room. It wasn’t a feeling he could explain, if it was something about sleeping alone or the feet pounding against the floorboards above his head but every second he spent in that room was suffocating.

 

As he scrubbed at a hard gum stain Jimin wanted to roll the thought over a few more times because he was paying enough to sleep in that damn room he’d better get some use out of it but the restaurant had emptied by then. The last few customers leaving with a round of thank yous and have a great day. Taehyung immediately tossed his rag aside proclaiming himself thoroughly tired.

 

“You finished two tables.” Jimin pointed out.

 

“And it was so _hard_  Mochi.” He went over to Jimin taking the mop handle from his hands, “We should switch.”

 

Jimin snatched the mop away before Taehyung could claim it for his own, “No, I’m mopping.”

 

“Mochi.” Taehyung whined going to squeeze Jimin’s cheeks with his chemical covered hands, “Is it me or have these gotten softer,” he squished them together smiling at the way Jimin’s lips puckered, “Nope they’re really soft.” He dropped his hands staring at them and nodding. “Now you’re really my Mochi.”

 

It was almost like a kick to the chest.

 

The first place Jimin gained weight was his face.

 

He’d been painfully aware of it for years. How he’d wake up with squirrel cheeks after a few weeks of eating poorly. Since starting group he knew he hadn’t been as dedicated as he should have been to his diet but it was so hard to eat nothing but chicken breasts and broccoli for so long just to keep up a body he didn’t want anyone to see anyway. Jimin just wanted to go back to how he looked in high school, when girls complimented his body and asked how he stayed so lean. But at the same time he loved it during freshman year when the guys asked him what he was doing to hold onto so much muscle.

 

He couldn’t decide which version of him he wanted more but with Taehyung’s comment he knew for sure something had to give before he went home looking like a bowl of jelly.

 

“Double, double toil and trouble,” Taehyung had switched to reciting Hamlet while stirring the mop water drawing Jimin’s attention and apparently Jungkook’s who was trying to hide a smile while he finished the job Taehyung had started.

 

Jimin felt his inner devil come out to play and decided to have some fun before the day was out. “Weren’t you telling me earlier you needed a job Tae?” he said loud enough so he was sure Jungkook would hear.

 

“Yep.”

 

“I wonder, hey Jungkook you guys doing any hiring these days?”

 

Jungkook’s head snapped up abruptly, so fast Jimin had second hand whiplash. “Uh…well-“

 

Taehyung abandoned the mop to stand right up under Jungkook’s nose. “Okay I know I didn’t finish cleaning the tables but I’m a really hard worker I swear on my life…and Jimin’s.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll mop, I’ll scrub, I’ll do dishes. I’ll do anything.” He pleaded.

 

Jungkook looked to be in physical pain which had Jimin struggling to hold back his giggles. “We don’t usually hire new people…”

 

Taehyung’s energy fell and he shrugged ready to return to his position at the mop.

 

“But, I guess…I guess we could make an exception.”

 

At that Taehyung was on him. He had his long arms locked behind Jungkook’s neck pressing himself firmly against the younger boy. “Thank you so so so much. You won’t regret it.”

 

Jimin leaned against the table watching the two with amusement, he couldn’t tell who was more dense at that point. Jungkook who was doing a bang up job of hiding his little secret or Taehyung who had no clue Jungkook was completely smitten with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody that’s been reading and giving kudos it’s really encouraging!


	4. Chapter 4

**YOONGI**

Yoongi felt every second that went by during his four hour shift at Buddy’s General Store. A few customers came in and out buying no more than a carton of milk or candy for an afternoon boost which left Yoongi chewing his lips waiting for the clock to strike eight p.m

 

After dropping Jihoon off at home on Saturday he drove to the outskirts of town (essentially wasting half a tank of gas) and just cried. He cried because he was angry, that he’d just left a kid in a home where the person that was supposed to care for him was using him as a punching bag, he cried because he was frustrated that even if he wanted to, he couldn’t take Jihoon anywhere else. He didn’t have a house and at least with Sarang Jihoon had a bed to sleep in and toys and a warm bath to look forward to in the mornings but most of all he cried because it was all his fault.

 

If it hadn’t been for that stupid fight with Namjoon he could’ve gathered all of Jihoon’s things and taken him over to Jin’s and gone to class without having to worry about whether or not the boy was getting a proper breakfast before school or if Sarang was taking her bad mood out on him. If he could afford a baby sitter he could have someone watching over Jihoon when he couldn’t be there but of course he couldn’t.

 

Yoongi couldn’t do anything right.

 

He dropped his head into his arms trying not to let the waterworks start up again.

 

He didn’t notice when the door opened and a blonde headed man walked in. He didn’t notice when that same blonde headed man looked upon him curiously but he did feel that gentle hand on his shoulder. Those delicate little fingers giving him a light squeeze.

 

Yoongi shook the stranger off, no matter how much he wanted to take comfort in the touch. He looked up to see Jimin with his lips quirked upward in a sympathetic smile. Yoongi rubbed away the tears he felt running down his cheek frantically if Jimin saw him crying he’d tell Taehyung who’d probably blurt it out in group and give Namjoon yet another thing to tease him about.

 

“Can I help you?” Yoongi asked though his voice shook and he cursed at his inability to hide his feelings.

 

Jimin reached out to press his thumb against the corner of Yoongi’s eye trapping a tear beneath his nail. “I should be asking you that.”

 

“No, you shouldn’t. What do you want Jimin?” He smacked the hand away not missing the hurt that flashed across Jimin’s face.

 

“Sorry I just…I just thought you…” He scratched at the back of his head seeming conflicted, “Bike chains. I thought you sold bike chains here.”

 

Yoongi stepped out from behind the counter to lead Jimin down an isle labeled hardware. It was strange, he’d always assumed Jimin was shorter than him but walking next to the blonde he became aware that Jimin might’ve had a centimeter or two hidden in the way he slouched in his chair during group.

 

There was a row of bike chains ranging in color from plain silver to black. Yoongi picked out a light blue colored one from a brand the mangers had been trying to get rid of for a while. “This one’s on sale.”

 

Jimin took the package in his hands looking for any deficiencies. “How much?”

 

“Three dollars.”

 

“And there’s nothing wrong with it?”

 

“Not that I know of.”

 

“But what if it breaks, I can’t afford to-“

 

“Are you buying it or not I don’t have all day.” Yoongi knew he was being harsh but he just wanted the day to be over so he could get back to Jihoon. Noticing Jimin’s body begin to sink in on itself he felt his throat tighten. Just like Jihoon didn’t deserve to have Sarang’s anger on him Jimin didn’t deserve to have Yoongi’s.

 

 He was about to just let him have it for free as an apology when Jimin slapped the bills in his palm walking swiftly back down the isle. “I’ll see you in group tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah,” he heard the door slam, “I guess you will.”

 

* * *

 

The manager came back pissed for whatever reason telling Yoongi to price check the entire candy isle or he’d dock his hours for next week. Yoongi would’ve given the old prick a piece of his mind but the best thing to do to protect Jihoon was to get a more stable living arrangement and without that job he’d be no good to the boy. When he finally got around to Sarang’s he banged on the door so hard his knuckles felt raw and when Jihoon answered still in his school uniform, droopy eyed like he needed rest but otherwise unharmed Yoongi scooped him up in his arms giving him a squeeze so tight Jihoon was begging to be let down.

 

“Sorry squirt, I just missed you.”

 

Jihoon looked up at him quizzically. “I thought you missed me on Saturdays?”

 

Yoongi drew his lips down in a frown closing the front door behind him to take in the house, it wasn’t as messy as it had been yesterday but there were more toys on the floor and south park playing on the tv. “Why did you think that?” he went over to the fridge to find a box of chicken fingers and French fries still lukewarm, which meant Sarang was probably home sleeping off her problems.

 

Yoongi would’ve been angry she was sleeping while her son ran rampant around the house but if she was sleeping Jihoon was safe from her wrath.

 

“Because you only come over on Saturdays.”

 

Yoongi went back to the living room to hold Jihoon in his arms. It felt nice to have him close by that way Yoongi was certain no one could hurt him. “I’m sorry about that but I promise from now on I’ll see you as much as I can, okay.”

 

Jihoon nodded laying his head against Yoongi’s shoulder, “Okay.”

 

“Are you getting sleepy?”

 

“No, I want to stay up…I want to stay up and play with you.”

 

Yoongi looked to see his eyes struggling against themselves to stay open. “I don’t know about that one buddy.”

 

When no reply came Yoongi went to the stairs and up careful no to disturb the body in his arms. Jihoon didn’t fight as Yoongi got him out of his uniform into some dinosaur themed pj’s or tucked him into bed but when he reached out to turn off the lamp Jihoon made a whining sound similar to how he did as a baby whenever he was put down for too long.

 

“Don’t leave.” He mumbled.

 

“You have to get some rest squirt, you have school tomorrow.” Yoongi ran his hands over Jihoon’s hair. Sarang always kept it buzzed so she wouldn’t have to deal with it but Yoongi thought it’d be nice to see him grow it out.

 

“M’not sleepy.”

 

“I think you are.”

 

“Nuh-uh.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

He nodded lazily eyes hooded but still gazing up at Yoongi perched on the edge of the bed. “Can you do that thing you did…like when I was little?”

 

“You mean this,” Yoongi pressed his lips together humming a tune he’d written a few years ago for a composition class. When Jihoon breathed out an affirmative sound he kept going hearing the lyrics floating around in his head.

 

_Thank you for letting me be me,_

_For helping me fly,_

_For giving me wings,_

_For waking me from being suffocated,_

_For waking me from a dream which was all I was living in._

_When I think of you the sun comes out,_

_So, I gave my sadness away for you._

 

When he felt Jihoon’s chest rise and fall in a slow wave Yoongi started to stand but felt a slight tug from behind.

 

“Daddy.”

 

Yoongi swallowed before his throat could start to close up reminding himself to breathe.

 

“Daddy stay.”

 

Looking down at Jihoon’s eyelids connecting but his little fingers still stretching out to hold on to one of Yoongi’s belt loops. Yoongi couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t take off his beanie, the chunky work shoes he had on, his raincoat and climb into bed next to the boy. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

_Won’t you give me your hand,_

_And,_

_Save me, save me,_

_I need you love before I fall,_

_Fall_

 

 

 

 

**JIN**

 

Jin sighed looking through the grades he’d received on his last presentation. He hadn’t expected to get one hundred percent perfection but a seventy five was a little low for his liking especially since all his information was perfect. He’d spent weeks researching the concepts and perfecting his slide designs so they gave away just the right amount of information. His report was even better in his opinion with it including an interview with one of the authors of the DSM-5. Just because he stumbled through a few things didn’t mean he deserved a seventy fucking five. That was just harsh.

 

It was only one forty five so most of the group members had yet to show up not even Namjoon was around yet. Jin knew he had a test that morning for his Music Tech class so he had been planning on doing something special for him later, what the younger really wanted was off the table since Jin planned on walking straight the next day but he was creative and there were a few things they could do to celebrate his inevitable perfect score. But the big fat C staring back at Jin from his phone screen had him wishing he could just lay in bed and sulk for a few hours.

 

He slid the phone in his back pocket when he heard Jimin coming in. He had light ballerino like footsteps that were hard to distinguish from Yoongi who also had those soft feet but the latter was sitting in a red chair that Jin thought was unfitting for the dark cloud hanging over his head since he walked in only darkening the longer he sat and practically stunk up the room with his thoughts. Jin kept his mouth shut, one thing he learned from living with Yoongi was that when he got like that it was better to get out of the way.

 

Jimin sat in the indigo colored chair though it didn’t take long for his gaze to drift over to Yoongi whose head rested against his chest focused on his hands, palms faced upward on his knees.

 

Jin remained quiet sensing Jimin’s desire to reach out to Yoongi, like even though his body was stationary in the seat every other part of him was drifting over to Yoongi trying desperately to grab hold of him.

 

Yoongi twitched but looked up to catch Jimin’s eye holding it for longer than anything platonic between the two would’ve justified.

 

Jin didn’t know what but something was weird.

 

Namjoon came in then all smiles with his cheeks red from probably running all the way over. He wasted no time dipping in to give Jin a kiss. He breathed Jin in while at the same time breathing himself out in a way that communicated what Namjoon was too hyper to do with his words.

 

_I passed._

 

When they pulled apart Jin noticed Jimin and Yoongi had broken their eye contact. Yoongi had gone back to brooding and Jimin stared between them nodding. Jin swore he heard a little ‘I knew it’ come out from under his breath but Namjoon was holding his hand and smiling so hard his dimples came out and Jin couldn’t resist giving one of the little divots in his cheeks a peck.

 

“That well?” Jin asked though he already knew the answer.

 

“That well.”

 

Jin shook his head fondly he’d just have to suck it up tomorrow, that look on Namjoon’s face was to happy not to give the guy whatever he wanted.

 

“I got In-N-Out.” Hoseok cheered coming through the door with a bag from the fast food joint and a cup dripping all over the floor, “And sprite.”

 

“Share.” Namjoon made grabby hands for the bag but Hoseok clutched it to his chest.

 

“I think not.”

 

“You can’t just announce you have In-N-Out then not share.”

 

Yoongi’s head bobbed in agreement.

 

“Did you get fries?” Jimin asked sounding not particularly interested. “It smells like you got fries.”

 

Hoseok gave him a knowing smile, “I got a few things.”

 

Jin reached over to snatch up the bag proving indeed there were fries. He took a few out before passing the bag back to a flabbergasted Hoseok, “Number one rule of group, if you bring in food, you share.”

 

Namjoon stole a few fries from his palm making sounds of happiness.

 

Jin ate a couple more then leaned over and tried to feed one to Yoongi. “Come on Suga-bear.”

 

Yoongi just snatched it out of his fingers and chewed angrily.

 

“Want one Jimin?”

 

“No thanks I hate fried things.”

 

“You should’ve said something when we were at the mall, I would’ve gotten you something else.” Hoseok said around a mouthful of burger.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Taehyung came in then throwing himself on Jimin without hesitation or regard for his stability. They both would have tumbled to the floor if it wasn’t for Yoongi reaching around Hoseok to hold Jimin steady.

 

“I haven’t seen you since first break.” Taehyung mumbled into the fabric of Jimin’s sweater. Not a second after he attacked Jimin he was on Jungkook who barely had a foot in the door. “Ready for work today?”

 

Jungkook looked down at him wide eyed and nodding. He unhooked Taehyung’s arms from around his shoulders sitting himself beside Jin back arrow straight in the seat.

 

Jin clapped once getting everyone’s attention, “Let’s get this started.”

 

 

 

 

**HOSEOK**

 

Hoseok finished his meal quickly. The librarian treated everyone to lunch and he was over the moon with excitement. He was supposed to have been keeping up his diet for the performance the dance team was having, not to mention Lisa invited him to the wedding she’d be dancing at and the hip hop crew he was starting had their own gigs lined up he needed to keep himself in shape for. But Hoseok was turning twenty-two in just a few weeks he owed himself some In-N-Out for part of his last hoorah as a twenty one year old.

 

With the rest of the group members drooling over his food while Jin talked about the days activities Hoseok felt bad he didn’t think to get anything for them but he didn’t have enough to cover it in the first place and he couldn’t ask the librarian to pay for six other people.

 

“I wanted to talk about culture today. Now that we know a little bit about each other and have hopefully built some trust I thought it’d be fun to get into one of the few things that make me…me or you guys yourselves.”

 

“Aren’t we all Korean?” Taehyung blurted out causing the circle to turn in on him, he shrunk beside Jimin. “I noticed a while back.”

 

Hoseok assumed based off everyone’s names and how they introduced themselves but he never thought about it too much. His parents never hid the fact that he was Korean but he never got to deep into the culture himself.

 

“I was getting to that but yes among other things that make up our culture we’re all Korean.”

 

Hoseok noticed Jungkook on the edge of his seat drinking up every word Jin said.

 

“My parents did a lot of traveling when I was young so I consider myself to be from everywhere but a big part of me is still Korean. What about you Namjoon?”

 

“I was taught about a lot of it, by,” he spared a look at Suga that he tried to hide with fixing his glasses, “…someone.”

 

“I moved here when I was thirteen.” Taehyung said drawing Jungkook’s interest away from Jin. Hoseok noticed Taehyung’s demeanor dull by the smallest amount but then Jungkook was speaking up and Hoseok made a note to ask about it later.

 

“I moved too…but I was three.”

 

“Suga?” Jin prompted.

 

“First generation American.” He responded curtly.

 

“I don’t know my parents never bought it up.” Jimin said with a shrug.

 

When it was Hoseok’s turn to talk he started off with a small smile thinking of all the time he spent in the country, “I studied there in high school but that’s as far as it goes.”

 

It was an experience Hoseok couldn’t decide whether to love or hate. He loved the karaoke spots and the food was it’s own adventure every time his friends took him to a new place. Not to mention all the things they found in vending machines. He smiled harder at the memory of that time he got sick from eating vended squid and the boys sat in his room watching dramas while he threw up in a bed pan.

 

Good times.

 

“It’s interesting how we all have different relationships with our cultures and ways we’ve come to understand our pasts. For an activity today I don’t have anything planned other than for us to just talk about culture.”

 

Taehyung lit up then speaking so fast Hoseok couldn’t distinguish one word from another just that his mouth was moving and he was speaking Korean. Hoseok could pick out a few words like ‘happy’ and ‘myself’ but whether it was the speed Taehyung spoke or the fact that Hoseok hadn’t brushed up on his Korean in years that most of what he said was lost in translation.

 

“Literally two people can understand you.” Suga said without bothering to look up.

 

“Sorry, I was saying it always feels like in class I have to think about everything before I say it and everyone ends up staring at me but it really feels like I could be myself here.”

 

Hoseok then noticed the accent he hadn’t heard before laced in his words. He gave Taehyung a pat on the knee realizing how hard it must be to constantly correct his speech.

 

When Hoseok was in Korea he’d constantly be made fun of for his mispronunciations and how he stumbled through words before his dad made everyone write an apology as an assignment and most of them just turned their backs on him. It was stressful enough having the whole class look down on him but having his own father as a teacher never made things easier.

 

“You can be yourself here. You all can, I want everybody to feel like this group isn’t just something you felt obligated to come to, I want this to be a thing that you enjoy coming to every day and if speaking in your native tongue will help with that Namjoon wouldn’t mind translating.”

 

“I have a lot of practice.” He mumbled.

 

“Does this make us like a Korean club?” Hoseok asked.

 

“This is whatever you want it to be. I don’t want to put labels on it or just put it into one category we’re just a group of guys trying to figure all this out.”

 

Hoseok sat back in his chair. What was Ms.Liu planning when she set all of them up? He was aware of all their similarities but just because a group of students was similar didn’t mean they all needed to sit down together for a few hours a week. If what Jin said was true Hoseok felt embarrassed just thinking of the reason Ms.Liu may have put them all together. Looking around at his colorful band of Korean misfits the idea he was forming didn’t make sense. So he pushed it to the back of his mind tuning back into the conversation.

 

“So I would have to call Jin, Seokjin hyung in Korea?” Jimin asked looking to Taehyung.

 

He nodded with a smile, “Jin hyung would be fine but you have to have the honorifics unless you’re really close and you both want to stop using them like married couples.”

 

“But you’re two months younger than me and you still have to call me hyung?”

 

Namjoon cut in saying, “Not unless you’re a stickler for it.”

 

“I like it but it sounds weird coming from you Tae.” Jimin turned to Jungkook with a smirk, “That means I’m Jimin Hyung to you from now on.”

 

Jungkook stared simply back at him but noticing everyone’s eyes on him he decided to steer the subject elsewhere, “It’s two forty.”

 

“I think today was an interesting talk and with three of us that have actually lived in Korea for some time it should be fun to get more into things when we meet up next like more customs and holidays. Other than that, you guys are free to go unless-“

 

Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung were out the door in a flash Suga hot on their heels then Namjoon claiming he had business to take care of leaving a stunned Jin behind with Hoseok.

 

Hoseok wanted to bolt just as everyone else had. He’d only seen Jin a few times outside of group always rushing here or there and his nerves were at an all time high when the elder flashed a smile at him.

 

“Was I that bad today everyone couldn’t wait to get out?” He laughed to hide the furrow in his brow.

 

Hoseok couldn’t tell if he was serious or not with the light tone but he decided to go the serious route because Jin was their group leader and if what he said earlier was true, he was just as lost as Hoseok and he deserved some validation.

 

“The discussion topic was great. I mean, I figured we were all Korean but it’s interesting to hear how everybody learned about their heritage.”

 

“I hope so. It seemed like Jimin was lost for a bit with all the different honorifics but he catches on quick.”

 

“Yeah about those since we’ve all been calling you Jin for so long…” Hoseok left the unsaid question hanging in the air between them

 

“Oh yeah, Jin’s fine. Like I said I’ve lived everywhere, if you called me SockJin I wouldn’t bat an eye.”

 

“That sounds so cool getting to travel the world.”

 

“It is, let me tell you about Australia…”

 

So he did, he told Hoseok about how he wore glasses and he was one of the smaller kids, that he woke up with random animals in his bed nearly everyday of the year he stayed in the country and Hoseok told Jin about how he grew up on the east coast listening to Drake even though he thought the music was a little too subdued for his taste it was easy to find something to dance too. When Hoseok eventually left he felt lighter, with a little more confidence to get through the day.

 

 

 

 

**TAEHYUNG**

 

“Another load coming your way.” Mrs.Han came back with a stack of dishes over her head, while Taehyung snatched his hands out of the soapy water so she could lay them all out to soak.

 

Taehyung had tried to help her a few times but she just rushed him back into the dish room and told him to get back to work or she’d fire him on spot.

 

And he really didn’t need to be told twice.

 

The water was so hot his hands had turned bright red a moment after he thrust them into the water but Taehyung kept his complaints to himself. If he really wanted to get Yeontan a nicer bed, new reeds for his saxophone or treat Jimin to…something he had to work hard and save up some coins. With all the scholarships he’d gotten Taehyung thought the money flow would stretch into the second semester but he ended up getting Tan and moving out of the dorms and buying the camera for his photography class that he didn’t necessarily need to take but when there were so many spots left, he really couldn’t say no.

 

Taehyung didn’t understand why everyone just had to have side dishes or why Mrs.Han couldn’t plate them all together because he was seriously getting tired of scrubbing those tiny little plates not to mention if you left the porridge bowls out to long they’d start to get crusty and be even harder to clean. Taehyung shook his hands off and sat down on the floor. It was hard enough for Jungkook to get him the job in the first place he really should just suck it up and keep going he only had a few more hours before closing.

 

The day he begged Jungkook to get him the job Mrs.Han came in all tired and gray she looked so drained but seeing Jimin and Taehyung she immediately went to slapping Jungkook upside the head saying she wasn’t running a playroom for his friends then Jimin started laughing so she turned her wrath on him as well her arms stretched between the two of them before Jungkook could tell her what they were actually there for and she calmed down…slightly.

 

“This is Kim Taehyung, he’s looking for a job. Here.” Jungkook said rubbing at his abused scalp.

 

“Absolutely not. Go home.”

 

“Ahjumma.”

 

“I don’t think I taught you to be a whiner now did I Jungkook.”

 

Taehyung looked over to the red faced Jungkook feeling the secondhand embarrassment on a spiritual level. “It’s okay,” he gave Jungkook a quick squeeze, “thanks for trying.”

 

He left with Jimin to go back to the performing arts building and watch Jimin practice but no sooner than Jimin had changed into these tight little black shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt he was getting a call from the a man that introduced himself as Mr.Han telling him to be there at five on tuesday.

 

Taehyung was so over the moon he tackled Jimin into the floor squeezing his cheeks because he was certain now that they were good luck.

 

When he showed up with Jungkook and Jimin. Mrs.Han went over her ground rules, number one being Jimin was a customer and as such unless he was buying something or he could get out of her store and she didn’t have time to train Taehyung on the register so he’d be in the dish room while Jungkook stayed in the kitchen and she worked the floor. Taehyung was supposed to have taken the bulk of the dishes since the sink in the kitchen was so small but somehow he never ended up with more than a few stacks at a time. He finished them quickly enough but then he got bored and wandered out on to the floor where Mrs.Han gave him the threat of termination.

 

He got himself off the dusty carpet he’d been rooted to checking to see if she was still close by. He found her at a table in the corner talking to some patrons so Taehyung took it as his opportunity to sneak into the kitchen and check on Jungkook.

 

Only he wasn’t ready for the scene inside the small room when he entered.

 

There were giant pots on every burner with long spoons sticking out, various sauces splashed over the countertop. A cutting board full of different chopped up vegetables spilling into an already overfilled trashcan. Dishes in the sink. Dishes on the floor, on this little table piled up dangerously high. At the sink nearly hidden by all of it was Jungkook in an apron that used to be white but had morphed into a kaleidoscope of all the different things that had been spilled on it. He was furiously working at a pile of bowls his hair damp and sticking to his forehead, beads of sweat dripping off his chin into the sink.

 

“I’m getting the pork shoulder ready just give me a minute.” Jungkook said his voice rushed and breathless. “Please Ahjumma. I can handle this just-“ he turned to see Taehyung standing at the door and all his words were sucked right back into his mouth.

 

“I just wanted to check on you. I could take some of those dishes back if you want.” Taehyung offered.

 

Jungkook shook his head.

 

Taehyung wasn’t sure if it was the heat or that he’d just barged in but Jungkook’s cheeks were a bright shade of pink his eyes weighing themselves down. He appeared ready to speak but snapped his mouth shut and went back to the dishes.

 

Taehyung went to grab a few from the table, “It’s no problem, I have to pull my weight if I want to work here right?” he had a few clutched to his chest but just as he was walking out Mrs.Han was walking in and the inevitable crash when the two smacked into each other was sickening.

 

Taehyung was on his butt in a second behind Jungkook. When the younger moved from the sink to the door he didn’t know but he was stooped in front of him picking up pieces of porcelain and saying a chorus of apologies.

 

Mrs.Han reached over to rip apart the chunk of pork Jungkook had been getting ready to cut and dropped it into one of the empty plates on a tray of sides. “I told you to stay in the dish room.” She lifted the tray over Jungkook careful not to step on anything then she was gone.

 

Taehyung crawled over to where Jungkook was collecting shards of porcelain, “That was my fault sorry, you have a broom I could-“

 

“Go back to the dish room. Please.”

 

“I made this mess you shouldn’t have to-“

 

“Please Taehyung.”

 

The pleading in Jungkook’s eyes is what did it. The pinch in his voice like every part of him was holding back a scream.

 

“Okay.”

 

Taehyung did as he was told finding the dishes had grown in his absence he went to work scrubbing and rinsing. Drying and stacking. He kept going until Mrs.Han called out loudly,

 

“We’re closed boys you can all come on out now.”

 

Taehyung wanted to hide.

 

He wanted to stay back there and wait for everyone to leave so he could crawl out and live the rest of his life as a jobless leper. But he had Jimin coming to pick him up and they were supposed to be celebrating his first day with Panda Express. He could let himself down but he couldn’t do that to Jimin. So, Taehyung sucked it up and went out to the dinning area where Jungkook and Mrs.Han were standing at the register laughing along with Mr.Han who Taehyung hadn’t seen since he walked in.

 

The three of them were like a little puzzle Taehyung thought. Mr.Han reaching out to pull on Jungkook’s ear with a smile on his face calling the younger a brat, while at the same time Jungkook batted at the hand anchoring him to the counter and the Mrs.Han scolded them both for bullying each other. It was a perfect little image of something Taehyung hadn’t seen in a while.

 

A family.

 

Jungkook’s family.

 

He didn’t bother taking the apron off or saying a word. He just wanted to leave, to be away from the picture perfect set of people around him.

 

So he did.

 

Out the door and into the night.

 

 

 

 

**NAMJOON**

 

Namjoon would never say anything bad about Kim Seokjin’s cooking. His knife noodles were always hand made and perfectly soft not to the point of being mushy but like velvet in a seasoned warmth that slid down his throat and made his stomach feel like it was being hugged from the inside.

 

That was how Namjoon knew something was wrong.

 

His first bite felt like a thick weight but he swallowed it anyway because maybe there was something on his fork, then he went in for another and the same thing happened, it kept happening for as long as Namjoon forced himself to eat and listened to Jin talk about how proud he was that he married a genius. He skipped his medication that morning so his mind would be crystal clear when it came test time and he planned on taking it right after group so he’d have time to sleep it off before Jin got back but Amber wanted to talk to him about how everybody was doing then he got side tracked when he saw Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook on the bus stop and Taehyung gushed about how excited he was to be working with Jungkook and Jimin just couldn’t stop laughing for some reason.

 

When he finally got home it was already four and Jin wanted them to have an early dinner so they could get to what Namjoon really wanted to celebrate with and still get in a good night’s sleep. Jin was good at that.

 

Keeping things in order.

 

Namjoon however was better at rapping. While Jin was cooking he felt the migraine coming on but it was just a throbbing at the base of his skull nothing he couldn’t handle. Nothing he hadn’t handled before. Jin bought out the nice plates and strawberry soda, the cheap store brand that Namjoon had taken a liking to for some reason. It felt weird to celebrate something for the first time without Yoongi around to complain through it but it was Jin and Joon time and that was enough to have Namjoon pushing through until after dinner when Jin was cleaning up and the lights suddenly felt like lasers burning through his skull.

 

He stumbled into the backroom, resting on Yoongi’s bed when he didn’t have the strength to climb up to his own. The mattress felt stiff from all the time it hadn’t been used but it was dark in there and Namjoon loved it. He had a bottle of Excedrin in the bathroom but once he was down it felt like he’d never get back up again.

 

Jin came after a while still wet from doing dishes, he climbed over top of Namjoon giving him a long sweet kiss, “You were way to quiet at the table.”

 

“I just wanted to get to the good part.” Namjoon said knowing full well he was lying, he was lying and Jin couldn’t help him if wasn’t going to be honest.

 

“Since when is my food not a good part of this relationship?”

 

Namjoon heard the playful tone in his voice and it only served to intensify the shame that came along with lying. He’d put so much stress on Jin already with how he snuck out on Saturday and it just wasn’t fair to add his lack of self care on top of all the other things he did to ruin his marriage.

 

“But I guess,” Jin ran his fingers up Namjoon’s sides lifting his shirt up enough to reveal the smooth skin of his stomach, “this part is pretty good too.”

 

Namjoon didn’t fight it just let Jin give him messy kisses and fumble with the buckle of his belt. His fingers were cool on his hot skin, but the sounds he made were like swords piercing through Namjoon’s ears, he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped from his throat at the pain that was building inside his head and flowing through his entire body.

 

“Something’s wrong.” Jin sat up in Namjoon’s lap looking over him. “You don’t start making noises this early.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“No. No it is not okay.” Jin leaned forward placing his hand to Namjoon’s forehead but drew it back quickly, “Did you take your pill today.”

 

“I’m not a baby Jin.”

 

“Answer me.”

 

“…no…” Namjoon avoided his eyes he felt the weight on him shift and Jin’s footsteps out of the room.

 

When he returned it with a jell-o cup and a glass of water. He held Namjoon’s mouth open and poured the jell-o inside. “Swallow.”

 

Namjoon did as he was told. The pain pills Jin crushed inside were nearly untraceable in the fruit flavored jell-o cup and when he drank the water Jin held to his mouth, he forced the medication to stay down, his body contorting into a c shape as he rode out the wave of pain crashing into his eyes.

 

Jin crawled over to lay behind him and rub his stomach. Namjoon hated how it made him feel like a kid all over again but it helped him not to throw up all over the floor and Jin was so _soft_.

 

“You have to let me in sometimes Joon. Don’t you know it hurts to see you in so much pain?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, remember to take your medication and tell me when something is wrong. We’re in this together don’t you ever forget that.”

 

Namjoon fell asleep listening Jin’s voice and wishing his new meds would come sooner rather than later.

 

 

 

 

**JUNGKOOK**

 

“It’s snowing.” Yugyeom commented.

 

Jungkook turned to look out the small window of their room and saw the fat white flakes falling to the ground sticking to the icy surface of the pavement. The temperature had been steadily dropping all week and with the snow finally coming Jungkook was sure a few inches would be there to stay.

 

“You think anybody’s out in it?”

 

Jungkook took a long sip from his slushie, “I hope not.”

 

After Taehyung ran out, Jungkook would have gone after him but he got to the door when he realized he wouldn’t know what to say. For all the years he stood in the back longing for the blue eyed boy with the perfect smile he never knew him. He knew he made friends easily and he had an interesting way of dressing. He knew he liked to try new things and that he was born in Korea and when he wasn’t paying attention the accent would slip in. What Jungkook didn’t know was if he woke up early in the morning or liked to sleep in. If he liked to binge watch tv shows or drag it out week by week, did he even watch tv?

 

The grandmother told Jungkook not to worry himself over it, if Taehyung wanted him to know he would have said something but Jungkook couldn’t let himself relax because would Taehyung tell him? Would he tell anyone?

 

Jungkook wanted to blame himself for not helping him with the dishes but he really couldn’t get away long enough. Tuesday nights were one of their busiest and he never got more than a minute to breathe before the grandmother came in with a new set of orders or something started burning. She wasn’t the easiest to convince anyway and if she caught Jungkook slipping now that he had somebody to goof off with she might just go ahead and fire them both.

 

The night Taehyung asked he left with a big fat no and Jungkook was ready to let the grandmother’s decision go, it was her shop after all and she deserved to have the people she wanted working there. But then the grandfather came in and that all went out the window.

 

Han Jangyoung was a man that taught Jungkook how to ride a bike by driving him out to the city limits with the rusty old bicycle he got from his father sometime in the stone ages and driving off telling Jungkook that if wanted to get home before they locked up the shop for the night he’d better get started. For the first hour Jungkook just sat down and cried saying he was going to move back home and find his parents but then it got so… _cold_   and Jungkook realized he wouldn’t get anywhere crying. So, despite falling at least a dozen times and busting his lip when he jumped a curb too hard Jungkook rode his bike all the way back to the shop where he found out the grandpa had been driving alongside him the entire time.

 

He was a man who dropped Jungkook in the shallow end of a pool and watched him struggle and cough as he splashed telling him to just stand up but Jungkook just kept crying and claiming he couldn’t breathe so the grandpa jumped inside and stood him upright and Jungkook was so happy to be saved he cried into his arms while the grandpa conceded that maybe he was a bit too rough sometimes but it was only because he knew Jungkook could take it.

 

Years later Jungkook still wasn’t sure if that was true.

 

What he was sure of however, was that when Jangyoung walked into the shop that day his skin was a sickly pale, those usually upturned wrinkles of his face were sagging even lower and a light sheen of sweat was casted over his skin.

 

“Ahjussi.” Jungkook went to take his hands to help him get to a seat but he was shaken off with a grumble.

 

“Have I ever asked you to be a cane?”

 

“No.”

 

“Stop fighting him Jangyoung, you need as much strength as you can get.” The grandmother went to the kitchen to whip something up while Jungkook watched the grandfather carefully lower himself into a chair. When she returned it was with chicken porridge that she forced the grandfather to take a bite of despite his protests.

 

“What happened at the bank?” Jungkook sat next to him making sure he was really swallowing and not spitting it back into the bowl.

 

“We had to move some money around but that was all.”

 

“That was not all, tell him Jangyoung.”

 

“Me tell him, what about you?”

 

Jungkook hated when they hid things from him but he knew better than to get between adults when they were talking.

 

They appeared to have a silent conversation with squints and pouts but the grandfather seemed to win out. “We had to move some money around.”

 

The grandmother went to change the subject and Jungkook didn’t argue, anything to take the tension out of the air, “Who was that boy you wanted me to hire? You’ve never asked that before.”

 

“Just…a friend.” Jungkook didn’t know what to call Taehyung but ‘guy I met in a mandatory group for the performance major I can’t get into’ didn’t sound appropriate.

 

“You want me to believe you went out of your way to get me to hire a _friend_ Kookie?” her tone was so playful and that little knowing smile on her lips had Jungkook blushing.

 

“I’ve met your friends before, all of them struggling for work in this town and not once have you asked me to hire them. Is this perhaps more than a friend?”

 

Jungkook sputtered looking for words, “He’s not-what makes you think he’s… that?”

 

“Oh, you’re not dating?”

 

“No.”

 

“Friends with benefits.”

 

“ _No_.”

 

“You don’t like him at all, not even a little bit.”

 

“Ahjumma. No there’s nothing going on.”

 

The grandfather gave him a clap on the back, surprisingly hard for his frail appearance, “I say we hire him. You could use some more help around here Minsoo.”

 

She gave him a long look but didn’t speak on it. “I don’t like it but you do what you want I’m going to bed.”

 

“Wait does that mean…?” Jungkook asked letting his excitement build.

 

“If you slack off even a little bit he’s out of here, and so are you do you understand?”

 

Jungkook didn’t answer just threw his arms around the grandfather, “Thank you Ahjussi, I promise you I’ll work twice as hard.”

 

“Twice as hard? Were you not doing your best before.”

 

“Ahjussi.”

 

“What did Minsoo tell you about that whining? Give me the kids’ number.”

 

Jungkook went to bed that night happy that he would finally get his chance to be closer to Taehyung but with the first day ending the way it did Jungkook wasn’t sure if he actually ruined his chances after all.

 

 

 

 

JIMIN

 

Jimin was late

 

_V: Where are you it’s past nine_

_Mochi: On my way_

_V: Hurry up I’m starving_

_So is Tan_

_Mochi: You can tell that all the way from there?_

_V: Are you getting sassy instead of pedaling your ass over here?_

 

Scratch that Jimin was really late.

 

He left his room at seven with more than enough time to get to the porridge shop but his pedals went wonky and he’d been struggling with them for a good amount of the trip. Every time he pushed his foot forward it’d either get stuck or spin so fast he couldn’t keep up. Which left him at a strange stop and start pace, sloshing through the snow that had started out of nowhere.

 

At the end of group he fully intended on being Taehyung’s cheerleader for his first day of work but Mrs.Han kicked him out faster than he could introduce himself and with her abuse the previous day Jimin was still trying to figure out if she liked him or not.

 

With his spirits a little more subdued Jimin went to watch Hoseok and his hip hop group practice for the show they had coming up at some underground club near a college a few miles away. Jimin and Taehyung made matching t-shirts that said, ‘I’ll be your Hope’ with a picture of Hoseok from his school ID where he appeared to be mid sneeze that they planned on unveiling the night of.

 

Jimin was so excited at the prospect of surprising Hoseok he didn’t think to slow down when the bike started to speed up, he just kept along with the motion but once he reached the top of the hill that lead into Koreatown he knew something was wrong.

 

The pedals had gone out of his control, spinning wildly against the back of his legs and Jimin could only tuck his feet up and hope for the best as he neared the sidewalk his speed only increased with the decline of the hill headed straight into a silver chevy and Jimin just couldn’t believe his luck that he was going to die under one of the ugliest cars he’d ever seen in his life.

 

Jimin closed his eyes wondering if your life really did flash before you in the moments before death but all he could think about was the fact that Taehyung would probably be pissed he didn’t come through with the Panda Express.

 

He felt the sharp drop and braced himself for the impact…

 

That never came.

 

Arms were around his torso and he was on his back but instead of the ground there was a body underneath him.

 

No.

 

Not just a body.

 

Yoongi.

 

Min Yoongi who was groaning and trying to push Jimin off of him.

 

“Shit sorry.” Jimin pushed himself up unwittingly digging his palm into Yoongi’s side causing the elder to let out a sharp yelp. Jimin stooped down next to him, “Are you okay?”

 

“Does it look like I’m okay?”

 

Jimin took in his body sprawled out over the street, the red cap he wore tossed off his head and his mint colored hair damp with snow and…blood? Jimin tore off his coat then his sweater so he was left in just the long sleeve t-shirt he thankfully had underneath. He placed the sweater under Yoongi’s head to stop some of the blood flow.

 

“You idiot, you should’ve stayed out of the way.”

 

“And let you run into my car? Not a chance.”

 

Jimin looked at the four seater car a few feet from their position on the ground. “Here I thought you were being selfless.”

 

“Well I did sell you those crappy bike chains in the first place,” Yoongi winced when he sat up holding the sweater to his head, “how’d they do by the way?”

 

“I think I’m gonna need a refund.”

 

“No kidding.”

 

Jimin sat back on his heels, “I’m sorry about yesterday, it wasn’t my place to put you on the spot like that.”

 

“Yeah, well I shouldn’t have snapped at you so now we’re even.”

 

“You just saved my life, you call that even?”

 

“I just saved my own ass from being out of a car while the police investigate your death.”

 

“Idiot dies from faulty bike chains,” Jimin laughed thinking of the headlines the school would post.

 

He actually thought about dying a few times. How his name would be sent out to everyone at school through the emails they never checked and maybe in the city paper but otherwise he’d probably be forgotten within the week. His parents had been doing their best to do that for years, they’d finally get their wish.

 

Yoongi tried to hide his smirk behind his hand when he went to wipe his dripping nose, “Idiot number two dies from a heart attack after idiot number one wrecks his car.”

 

Jimin took one of the sleeves from his sweater to pat down Yoongi’s face. “Idiot number one was really in a coma the whole time but actually dies when he finds out idiot number two had a heart attack.”

 

“What is this Romeo and Juliet?”

 

Jimin gave Yoongi a shove causing him to let out a little grunt. “Should we get you to a hospital?”

 

“That would imply I have insurance.” Yoongi started to stand but fell back to the ground with another sound of discomfort.

 

“I could pay for it.”

 

“Then I’d owe you something and we just got on an even playing field.”

 

“What’s wrong with that we’re friends aren’t we?”

 

Yoongi didn’t say anything just gave Jimin a long look not breaking eye contact to so much as blink. It went on for so long in fact Jimin started feeling subconscious, he considered everyone from group a friend even if they didn’t necessarily talk everyday. Jin said they could all be themselves there and with Taehyung by his side Jimin thought that was true the more they met up.

 

“Where are you headed? I don’t think it’s a good idea to get back on that death machine.”

 

Jimin agreed with a nod, “This porridge shop in Koreatown, Taehyung picked up a job there.”

 

“Oh…yeah Taehyung.” Yoongi bought the sweater down from his head this time when he stood he was able to get to his feet and over to his car, “Come on I’ll drive you.”

 

“You should see a doctor you could’ve gotten hurt.” Jimin protested getting back into his coat that had collected a nice layer of snow.

 

“There’s a lot of things I should be doing, are you getting in or not?”

 

Jimin looked back at his bike in the middle of the road. He dragged it to the curb and set it down. He gave the wheels a few kicks so they’d be dented enough no one would bother trying to ride the thing then rounded the car to sit beside Yoongi.

 

“Thorough.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the hardest chapters to write but also one of my favorites.  
> I tried to make it more action and dialogue focused unlike the other chapters that are more based on inner monologue, let me know which style you like better or if you don't care either way.  
> Better yet let me know what you think about the story in general, who’s part is your favorite to read, favorite pairings? I want to hear what the people who read think.  
> This chapter is barely on time but it's been a rough few days mentally and I wasn't up to editing. It'll be probably a week-ish maybe less for the next part because I'm worried the story isn't as cohesive as I'd like it to be and I want to reread this monster of words and iron out all my details so wish me luck?  
> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**HOSEOK**

 

Hoseok wasn’t expecting Eunsung to be on time.

 

In the four years he had the displeasure of knowing the guy Eunsung hadn’t been on time for anything. He bought donuts to practice every week freshman year when he inevitably stumbled in five minutes late, mumbled apologies through sophomore year trying to keep up after everyone else had already started the routine but by junior year he would simply high five the upperclassmen and take his time changing before joining the rest of the group.

 

Senior year was no different except Eunsung didn’t have anyone to pretend to be sorry to, no one he thought was worthy of an apology. He had friends in high places and Hoseok wasn’t jealous as much as he was just frustrated that the rich kids still had the world in the palm of their hands in the place where your brain was supposed to be your most powerful tool, not your parents’ bank account.

 

Of the few things Hoseok could count on Eunsung for, being late was at the very top of the list. Hoseok thought with them starting the hip hop group Eunsung would be more inclined to give a shit about showing up when he was supposed to. But, an hour in and the guy was still a no show. Hoseok tried to buy him time by having the members doing warm ups for about ten minutes longer than necessary and when the leader still didn’t walk in he couldn’t continue to waste their time so he went ahead and started the group number.

 

They-or Hoseok rather as Eunsung was too busy ogling the girls to give their dancing any real critiques managed to get five other people together to start with. Once they got more gigs and their name out there they’d welcome a few more members but Hoseok thought ten was a good place to stop, too many and there’d be less trust among such a large group of people, too little and they wouldn’t be able to do those larger scale performances the other dance team was able to pull off.

 

Hoseok wanted to stay away from recycling members from the school sanctioned team as their style was a combination of different techniques where as Hoseok wanted something focused on hip hop.

 

Lisa came over and Hoseok would’ve turned her down because he wasn’t sure if her style would fit with his vision but Eunsung was adamant she joined and the more Hoseok watched her during practice the more he realized she might have been a little more versatile than he originally thought. There was a sophomore named Howon that had sharp knife like movements that had Hoseok struggling to follow along sometimes, a girl named Amy that wasn’t up to where everyone else was yet but Hoseok saw promise and decided to give her a chance. Amy bought along Sunny whose moves could even put Hoseok to shame and then there was Jungkook.

 

Okay technically Jungkook.

 

When Hoseok bought up that he was starting a hip hop focused dance group to Ms.Liu she immediately threw Jungkook’s name out as a possible member and Hoseok having never seen the kid dance or talked to him more than a few minutes at a time was wary of the suggestion but it wasn’t often Ms.Liu did something without good reason backing it up and Hoseok had faith that if she thought Jungkook had talent he must be something special.

 

Wednesday morning he corned Jungkook coming out of class telling him essentially he was on the team and they’d be having a practice session that afternoon. He left without confirmation because of course Jungkook would want to join. He was a freshman and freshman hardly ever got opportunities to be apart of groups like this unless they were really good or rich as was Eunsung’s case. But just as Eunsung had been a no show halfway through practice so was Jungkook.

 

Hoseok had enough to deal with already, he didn’t have time to be chasing down anyone. If Jungkook wanted to join Hoseok wouldn’t dream of turning him away but if he kept skipping practices he wouldn’t be able to perform with them no matter how good Ms.Liu thought he was.

 

As part of the audition process Hoseok had everyone do a little bit of the choreography he planned for their first gig but now that he had his team assembled it was time for the hard part and Hoseok wasn’t sure if he could lead the group by himself in addition to his duties on the school team.

 

But,

 

“That hip thrusting move is going to destroy me.” Amy tried again watching herself closely in the mirror. She shook her left hip in a circular motion a little slower and messier than Hoseok would have wanted but she was still learning.

 

“Almost, just work on that ‘z’ shape we’re trying to create.” Hoseok went up to hold her around the waist and showed her the movement at a step by step process. Then repeated it himself to make sure she had it.

 

He was willing to try.

 

“Why don’t we just put her in the back? This is taking forever.” Howon grumbled sat with his legs spread out on the floor trying to catch his breath from the last run through.

 

“We’re not all perfect asshole.” Sunny defended.

 

Amy turned sheepishly back to the mirror repeating Hoseok’s directions slowly.

 

“Hey Lisa, do that scorpion dance move I showed you last week.” Hoseok said.

 

Lisa nodded with a wink. She walked to the center of the room, her shoes making little clicking sounds as she neared her desired spot and began with a spin like a ballerina but dropped to put her palms on the floor quickly in a push up position bringing one of her knees in to her stomach  while the other leg extended backward, she pushed off of her hands to stand on her back leg and took the one that had been previously pulled up and extended it outward finishing with another little twirl and wink just because she could.

 

“Now you do it.” He pointed to Howon who just shrugged going to the middle of the floor to repeat the movement.

 

He started with an over dramatic spin but once down in the push up pose he stumbled and fell flat on his face, “This is way to hard to get right on my first try.”

 

“Then keep going, we have another half hour of practice for you to get it right.”

 

“This isn’t even part of the routine we’re doing, why am I wasting time on it?”

 

“Because it’s hard isn’t it? Like you just said?” he moved forward to enclose on Howon’s space, not enough to actually be threatening but enough that the younger took a step back. “So keep trying until you get it right. Everybody else let’s go again from the top.”

 

Howon grumbled but did as he was told, falling on his face a few more times.

 

Hoseok didn’t miss the little smile Amy gave him or the high five from Lisa before they got back into formation. Sunny started up the music again rushing back to her spot beside Hoseok, “3…2…”

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of their session Howon still hadn’t gotten the move right and left without so much as a goodbye. Amy and Sunny left arm and arm leaving Hoseok with Lisa still rolling out her muscles.

 

“Help me clean?” Hoseok whined getting out the spray bottle and a rag to wipe off the mirror covered in handprints.

 

“Isn’t that the leader’s job.” She stuck her tongue out.

 

“Our fearless leader decided we weren’t worth his time today.”

 

“You’re talking about Eunsung aren’t you?”

 

Hoseok didn’t respond, how could he call out Eunsung like that? He might be bad at it but he was still the leader and Hoseok couldn’t disrespect him so blatantly.

 

Lisa continued anyway, “Who died and put him in charge anyway? He’s such a perv.”

 

“He’s not making you uncomfortable is he?”

 

Lisa shook her head, “I don’t think he can make anyone uncomfortable, he’s about as imposing as a garter snake.”

 

Hoseok shivered, “I hate snakes.”

 

“They’re like this big.” She held up her pointer fingers about four inches apart.

 

“And deadly.”

 

“Ah is our Hoseokie afraid of snakes.” She said with a laugh walking up to pinch at his cheeks.

 

He laughed along with her swatting at the hands enclosing around him.

 

They would’ve kept laughing too if it wasn’t for Eunsung coming in, slamming the door loudly behind himself. “What the hell is going on here?”

 

Lisa dropped her arms to her sides backing away. “Practice ended ten minutes ago.”

 

“Practice ends when I say it does, where is everybody else?”

 

“They left.”

 

“And you let them?” he looked to Hoseok who just nodded too afraid to speak or he might end up yelling instead. “C’mon man I was gone for-“

 

“The entire session.” Lisa cut in.

 

“Get outta here or you’re off the team.”

 

Lisa scoffed ready to say something else but Hoseok shook his head knowing Eunsung really would kick her off if she kept it up.  She grabbed her bag and walked out the door leaving the two of them in a tension riddled silence.

 

 

 

 

**TAEHYUNG**

 

“I think that ones’s pretty good.” Jimin pointed to a picture of a wooden table in gray tones with random things throw on top of it and a person sitting under a blanket out of focus.

 

“You’re just saying that because you’re in it.” Taehyung clicked onto another picture of Jimin that was so fuzzy he wondered if Yeontan might have taken it by accident.

 

“Partially, but I think it’s a good shot Tae.”

 

Jin was still dragging his feet to announce the next group meeting and it was already Thursday. They never agreed to meet daily but Taehyung was beginning to get used to going to the Bangtan building after practice and with his stress levels reaching an all time high for the semester he could use the distraction.

 

He sent Jin a text asking what was up but Jin just said everything was fine and they’d resume next week like usual. Taehyung wanted to say he was asking what was up with Jin not just group but if their leader didn’t want to volunteer his personal life Taehyung was in no position to force it out of him. As much as Jin encouraged openness and self expression within the walls of the Bangtan building everyone was entitled to their secrets.

 

“I have to study how long are we going to be doing this?” Jimin whined.

 

“Until I find a picture to submit for the photo contest, you remember? One hundred dollars for best grayscale…Jimin.” Taehyung asked incredulously.

 

“Okay maybe it accidentally, slipped my mind.”

 

He’d mentioned the photo contest a few nights ago when Jimin stayed over to watch Tan so Taehyung could study in peace but that was before the near death experience so he couldn’t blame Jimin for forgetting. If it wasn’t for Yoongi, Taehyung would’ve been out of a soulmate.

 

Taehyung sat on the curb infront of a Wendy’s drowning his sorrows in a baconator when Yoongi pulled up and Jimin jumped out of the car to fling a coat around his shoulders and try to warm him up in the back seat while Yoongi wordlessly drove back toward to Panda Express and Taehyung wondered when the two of them got on such friendly terms.

 

Jimin told him how Yoongi sold him some faulty bike chains and was driving them around as penance. He tried to get Taehyung to tell him why he ended up sitting in the cold instead of waiting at the shop like Jimin told him to but Taehyung just laughed it off making a joke about how he couldn’t stand the heat in the kitchen.

 

“What are you studying for anyway?”

 

“A bio exam, I’m still working through my gen eds.” Jimin answered sticking a pen between Taehyung’s lips in an effort to draw his attention away from the computer screen.

 

The deadline for submissions was ten a.m Monday morning and Taehyung felt no closer to choosing a photo than he had when Jb gave him the flyer for it yesterday. He spent most of the day setting up shots and looking through his portfolio for something he thought was up to code. Jimin came around a little after three to talk his ear off about one of the girls in his class that might’ve actually broken her leg trying to match his split. Taehyung would’ve been over joyed Jimin was the one doing all the talking after their first meeting was essentially Taehyung assaulting him and the second wasn’t any better by a long shot but if he wanted to be productive he had to focus and when his shitty camera started doing what it did best Taehyung was left to work with the pictures he had already taken.

 

Initially with the prize money he planned on getting his camera fixed but he needed to pay Mrs.Han back for the dishes he broke. He’d been actively avoiding Jungkook since walking out his first day, not that it was hard. Without group Taehyung rarely ever saw him outside of glances in the hallway where he’d wave and Jungkook would smile. Now however Taehyung was even getting out of that, he missed seeing the way Jungkook would light up like a Christmas tree whenever he was around but he pretty much broke his promise to be a good worker and technically speaking both he and Jimin should be dead.

 

“I really need to hit the books, this exam is worth way too many points.” Jimin got up throwing his backpack over his shoulder to leave.

 

“You suck.” Taehyung said without taking his eyes off the screen.

 

“You swallow.”

 

Taehyung would never say it was nice to be left alone but he could focus better when Jimin wasn’t next to him and he could dive into his pictures for real instead of the surface ‘oh that looks cool’ or ‘nah that’s boring’ critiques Jimin gave. Taehyung was trying to say something with his photography, what he wanted to say was a mystery and he knew it was worthless to keep looking for a picture to convey an unknown message but he figured it would jump out at him and scream one hundred dollars. He’d gone through a couple folders of junk already and was considering giving up entirely.

 

Calling Jb was a viable option if he wanted an educated review but Taehyung was trying to stay as far away from the guy as possible. If it wasn’t for the photo contest he wouldn’t have given him the time of day.

 

Taehyung sighed tearing his eyes from the screen. The computer room was mostly empty. After five it thinned out a lot with the end of the school day, it picked back up at six sometimes during night classes but most people were retired to their room by that point. Taehyung was no different usually off driving Jisoo insane.

 

There was one person though in a huge black hoodie they appeared to be editing a video of a guy that looked suspiciously familiar from where Taehyung sat a few rows behind them.

 

He got on his hands and knees crawling over to get a better look at the screen and sure enough it was Jungkook in various frames on the monitor he wore his usual white shirt and blue jeans get up standing in what looked like his dorm room someone else was filming Taehyung could tell by the way the camera shook. He moved closer to see who was editing the video right behind the mystery person’s chair when they swiveled around and the arm caught him right in the face.

 

Taehyung crumpled to the floor, hand pressed to his watering eye.

 

He felt himself being lifted up onto the chair.

 

“Oh my god I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Jungkook?” Taehyung asked using his good eye to focus on the figure kneeled before him.

 

“I didn’t see you back there.” Jungkook grabbed the water bottle placed beside his keyboard and held it up to Taehyung eye, “It’s cold, it should numb the pain a little.”

 

“Can it do the same thing for embarrassment.” 

 

“What.”

 

Taehyung snapped his mouth shut, he really hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “Nothing.”

 

“I’m sorry, I should’ve been paying attention”

 

Taehyung saw those big eyes, innocent and open he felt like crap for letting them down, “No, I’m the one that should be sorry.”

 

Jungkook’s expression morphed into one of confusion.

 

“About Tuesday night. I’m sorry for messing everything up.”

 

Jungkook seemed to retract slightly but kept his hold on the water bottle, “You didn’t.”

 

“I broke all those plates and then I just walked out after like it was nothing-“

 

“Taehyung-“ Jungkook tried.

 

But Taehyung was having none it he needed to get it out into the open. “You guys told me to stay in the dish room and I didn’t  _listen_ to you. I know it probably wasn’t easy getting me the job in the first place and I tried, I tried so hard and I just ruined it and now you won’t even want to be friends with me-.”

 

Jungkook placed a hand on Taehyung’s knee his fingers were twitching and unsure but they remained.  “No one is mad at you. I’m sorry if it seemed that way but we’re just used to a certain way of doing things and Tuesday’s are so busy…sorry we made you feel like you weren’t welcome.”

 

Taehyung felt silly for dropping all that on Jungkook so randomly but he was never good at keeping quiet when he knew he should and Jungkook was looking at him like he meant what he said and Taehyung nodded because he needed him to mean it. He didn’t know what he’d do if Jungkook walked into group the next week and didn’t stare him down out the corner of his eye the whole time thinking Taehyung didn't notice.

 

“I know I can be…out there sometimes but I just wanted to help.” Taehyung explained.

 

“It’s okay the dish room sucks, trust me I’ve been there. If you want to work the floor, I could teach you. Mrs.Han needs the break.”

 

“I’m not fired?”

 

“Are you kidding me, with how fast you got through those dishes Ahjumma wouldn’t let you leave even if you paid her.” Jungkook laughed.

 

No scratch that.

 

Jungkook  _laughed_.

 

Taehyung had seen his little smirks or chuckles in group but he never saw him laugh. Not the one he was doing then. The crinkly eyed, wide mouthed, bubbling up from the base of his throat laugh. The bunny toothed, scrunched up nose laugh. The laugh that left Jungkook shaking his head, swishing hair across his face. 

 

And it was one of the most beautiful things Taehyung had ever seen.

 

 

 

 

**NAMJOON**

 

Movies on the couch with Jin were the  _best_.

 

“Get your crusty fingers off me you monster.” Jin whined slappinging at Namjoon’s hand resting under his sleep shirt.

 

“But you’re so warm.”

 

They were sat across from each other initially with a bowl of popcorn resting between them though Jin had eaten most of it. Namjoon bought down a blanket for the two of them to share as well but Jin ended up hogging that too leaving Namjoon to essentially crawl into his lap and cuddle up to him with his hands sliding up and down Jin’s backside. It was comfortable at first but the warmer Namjoon got the more he wanted to start something up but it was Thursday and Jin hadn’t said a thing about finishing what they started on Tuesday.

 

“And you’re so cold.”

 

“I’m sick you’re supposed to be taking care of me.” Namjoon snuggled deeper into his chest loving the way his head rose and fell with Jin’s breaths.

 

“What do you want for dinner anyway I’m starving?”

 

He nosed at Jin’s adam’s apple bringing a palm up to tug on the neckline of his shirt. “You.”

 

Jin tensed under the touch. “That’s not funny.”

 

Namjoon loved how it was so easy to get him all flustered. Considering how they met Namjoon thought he would have gotten over it by now but there Jin was shuddering from a simple flick of Namjoon’s tongue on the shell of his ear.

 

It was his junior year of high school and Namjoon made himself Yoongi’s personal slave as a graduation present since neither one of them had enough money to do anything celebratory. Yoongi mostly had Namjoon bringing him snacks or giving back massages but they wound up at a real party when Namjoon convinced Yoongi he needed to at least go to one before he was officially out of high school. Yoongi would’ve argued but Namjoon figured apart of him agreed and they ended up at a bash one of the other graduating seniors was throwing. Namjoon wished he could remember the guy’s name now.

 

While Yoongi just kept drinking bottle after bottle, Namjoon tapped out at number two and ended up sitting on the couch hoping the dizziness would pass so he’d have enough sense to walk home. That’s when Jin dropped down next to him, his eyes glazed over and searching. He didn’t say much of anything before he was kissing Namjoon so forcefully he thought they’d both end up with bruised lips. Jin climbed in to his lap ginding against his thigh and making the dirtiest noises that the music thankfully drowned out or Namjoon wouldn’t have had the clarity of mind to push him off and ask what the hell was wrong with him.

 

Jin burst out crying saying his parents were assholes for cutting him off and a bunch of other things swallowed up by his sobs. Namjoon rolled his eyes but gave him a pat on the leg anyway, that somehow communicated to Jin he had the right to set himself in Namjoon’s lap and drench his shirt with tears.

 

When Yoongi came back smiling and overly touchy Namjoon figured it was time to go but by then Jin had fallen asleep in his lap and he couldn’t leave the guy passed out on the couch. So he took him home carrying him like a back pack all the way back to his house where he dumped him in bed and gathered up a bunch of blankets and pillows for himself to sleep on the floor.

 

Looking back Namjoon wasn’t sure why Jin let himself get so wasted. He rarely drank more than a beer or two after class and he never randomly started touching Namjoon in  _that_ way (as much as Namjoon would have enjoyed the spontaneity).

 

“Joon I’m serious, I haven’t eaten since-“

 

“Two hours ago? You’ll live.” He moved up to cage Jin’s body with his own loving that dopey eyed expression on the elder’s face.

 

“Okay yes but-“

 

Namjoon leaned down to capture those plush lips with his own sucking on the bottom one until Jin opened his mouth enough for him to slip his tongue inside and taste the familiar flavors of his mouth.

 

Being that most of the day was spent together, Namjoon wasn’t surprised with the overwhelming tang of strawberry. Jin preferred seafood or meat but Namjoon had him drinking a six pack of canned strawberry soda. They had a belching contest not long ago leaving them both in laughing fits. The type where you clutch your stomach and wipe tears from your eyes.

 

 That was what Namjoon got married for.

 

Yeah Jin wasn’t hard to look at but he woke up with slobber running down his chin and his shoulders were deadly if they caught Namjoon in the neck while they cuddled. But his smiles were even worse, like getting shot with cupid’s arrow three times over. And Namjoon wasn’t going to get himself started on his cooking, he could write a whole book on why Kim Seokjin was the best cook in the world.

 

“But what?” Namjoon asked not expecting much of an answer as his fingers disappeared under the cross printed t-shirt Jin was wearing in search of one of his most sensitive spots.

 

“Fuck it,” he breathed, “just wreck me.”

 

Namjoon didn’t need to be told twice.

 

 

 

 

**JUNGKOOK**

 

Jungkook wasn’t sure what it was about Friday’s but the shop was always empty practically the entire day.

 

It was almost nine and the most Jungkook did was prep for Saturday and clean out the fridge. The Ahjussis went up to bed the moment Jungkook came in and he would’ve teased them about how old they were getting but Taehyung was hot on his heels throwing around apologies for walking out on Tuesday and promises to never do it again. The grandfather shook his head and went up stairs with a laugh while the grandmother threatened to fire Taehyung for real if he kept calling her Mrs.Han and if he was as Korean as he sounded he’d better get used to calling her Ahjumma just like Jungkook.

 

“Yes Mrs.Ha-I mean yes Ahjumma.” He said with a bow so low he was nearly folded in half.

 

Jungkook went straight to the register to see if they’d made anything but found it undisturbed from when he finished counting the night before. He sighed wondering if they could just close on Friday’s, it wasn’t worth wasting the electricity turning the lights on down there.

 

Taehyung stood in the middle of the room looking for something to do.

 

Thinking it was as good a time as any to start training Jungkook waved him over, he meant for him to stand on the other side of the counter but when Taehyung ended up right beside him Jungkook just kept his eyes trained on the screen in front of him so he wouldn’t have to look at Taehyung and those perfect lips...

 

“So um, this is the register. Ahjussi doesn’t have good eyesight so he likes the text to be really big on screen. You just print out a receipt with this button,” Jungkook moved the mouse to click on a grey button that simply said ‘receipt’ looking to where Taehyung’s hand was resting to see the little white slip of paper come out of the printer.

 

“It’s just blank right now because we don’t have any orders but you ask the customer if everything’s correct then turn this key,” he reached down to the cash drawer turning the little brass key so it popped open with a dinging sound, “And give them their change then that’s it.” He dared look over at Taehyung who appeared to be focused on Jungkook’s mouth.

 

Jungkook swiped his tongue over his teeth self consciously, “Is my breath bad or something?”

 

“What? No. No your breath is fine.” Taehyung shook out of his trance looking at the receipt in Jungkook’s hand he snatched it up turning the slip of paper over in his hands. “Why’s it blank?”

 

“Because we don’t have any orders.” Jungkook repeated slowly.

 

“Oh…right. You said that didn’t you.”

 

“I can show you again. I know I talk fast sometimes but-“

 

“No, it’s fine.” He stepped back out in to the dinning area, “I thought I’d be better at serving though, if that’s okay?.”

 

“Yeah, whatever you want.” Jungkook bit his cheek wishing it hadn’t come out sounding so submissive.

 

He moved to the door pointing to the dish room that separated the two sides of the restaurant, “We always seat left side first back to front when we’re busy if not it doesn’t really matter but Ahjumma says it does so.” He shrugged moving on to the table. “And when you serve come in from their right side and pick up from their left.”

 

“Wait huh?”

 

Jungkook sat Taehyung down in one of the chairs, “Serve from the left,” he realized it might have been a bad idea to use to Taehyung to practice on when he felt the heat radiating from his body and the faint dog scent Jungkook thought he would find weird but it was all the more attractive and he had to shake his head a few times to remember he was just standing there hovering over Taehyung.

 

“Pick up from the right.” Jungkook lifted his palm on the right side to pantomime carrying a plate. “Does that make sense?”

 

“Actually I think one more time.”

 

So he did, reaching around Taehyung’s left to serve then his right to collect. It was dizzying being so close to the person that had filled his head and occasionally his dreams for the last two years. Oh if he only knew half the things Jungkook thought about them doing.

 

He felt gross all over again but with the way Taehyung would ask him to show him again with that low voice, just barely above a whisper so he’d have to lean in closer to hear what he said none of it mattered because Kim Taehyung was right infront of him. All he had to do was move a little more on either side and they’d be right on top of each other.

 

It was enough to make Jungkook draw back after his last demonstration before he ended up just wrapping his arms around Taehyung and holding him hostage.

 

“Maybe Ahjumma should show you, I’m no good at this.”

 

“No.” Taehyung jumped up causing the chair to be thrown backward, “No I’m just slow. You’re doing great Jungkookie.” He smiled as he bent down to pick the chair up.

 

“Um…thanks.” It was something about that little nickname that had his face flooding with heat and his throat drying. “I should show you how to make a few things just so you’ve seen everything.”

 

“I have to get back to my room before my roommates kill Yeontan but tomorrow?”

 

Jungkook nodded, “We open at nine but we’re not too busy on Saturday’s either so whenever you feel like coming over.”

 

“Sounds good, see you.” It looked like Taehyung was about to go in for a hug but extended his hand for a shake at the last second.

 

Jungkook reached out to grasp his outstretched palm but jolted backward at the shock that transferred between their fingers, “Geez.”

 

Taehyung stared at the space where their hands had just been mumbling something to himself Jungkook couldn’t understand.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing. Tomorrow morning, see you then boss.” He gave a salute then dipped out the door.

 

Saturday was suddenly Jungkook’s new favorite day of the week.

 

 

 

 

**JIN**

 

Jin liked to sit in the front row most lectures.

 

He liked to be right up on the action so those little remarks the professor made when he thought no one was listening he could scribble down and have in the back of his mind come exam day. He wanted to raise his hand and have eyes fall on him first so no matter how stupid he looked, by the time he had any second thoughts about it his question would be answered and everyone would forget.

 

 But they were still doing presentations and every time someone came up and those snickers started Jin couldn’t help but remember himself standing there choking on his words and wishing Namjoon was around to give him a thumbs up and say everything was okay.

 

Most of the time Jin could do presentations without much anxiety. Nothing he couldn’t breathe through. He used to take medication for all the panic attacks when he was younger but while he found himself no longer reaching for the pill bottle that didn’t mean his mind wouldn’t still conjure up worst case scenarios or he wouldn’t say such cruel things to put himself down. It just meant that he could handle it. He knew the right things to say to get his breathing under control and not to chew his nails to pieces.

 

However, most presentations also weren’t worth sixty percent of his grade.

 

When class let out and the room swirled with plans for the weekend and claps on the back for people who could get through their presentation without turning into a stuttering mess Jin went straight to Amber’s office happy to find her eating a late breakfast and student free.

 

He collapsed on the bench she kept in front of her bookcase. They’d been meaning to throw it out for that exact reason, Jin would toss himself on it and knock a few books down then leave like it was nothing.

 

Instead of scolding him Amber set her egg sandwich aside to close the door and sit on Jin’s feet like he used to do to her when they were kids and she complained her feet were cold.

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

He nodded into the armrest.

 

“It’s Namjoon isn’t it?”

 

His head shot up accusatory eyes scanning her up and down, “No one said you could read my mind.”

 

“You two haven’t been over in weeks for one thing and isn’t it always Namjoon that gets you so overwhelmed.”

 

“Don’t start.”

 

No one in their family ever liked Namjoon. His mother was still hoping they’d divorce and he’d end up with a nice Korean girl while his father thought Namjoon was street trash even though he consistently pulled in grades better than Jin even his brother gave them disapproving looks across the dinner table when he thought no one was looking and while Amber was trying Jin had come to her in hysterics more times then he cared to count over the guy and she was probably tired of hearing him say he was done or the constant doubts he had when he compared himself to his spouse.

 

Jin couldn’t blame her if Amber ever dated he was sure he’d hate them too no matter who they were.

 

“You know how much I hate seeing you like this over a guy,” she smoothed out his bangs the same way she used to when their parents fought and it was the only thing that would stop him from crying.

 

“It’s not just him.”

 

“But it’s mostly him.”

 

“Didn’t I tell you to stop reading my mind.”

 

“You tell me a lot of things little brother.”

 

He groaned digging himself deeper into the couch cushions. “It’s everything. Everything is overwhelming and everything is just so hard.”

 

“Are you about to start crying on me?”

 

“No, you would love that wouldn’t you?”

 

“I like feeling needed what can I say.” She went back to her desk to finish the sandwich she started on at the same time typing one handed something Jin couldn’t see.

 

“Give me a bite.”

 

“In your dreams.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Then who would you whine to when you finally get a divorce?”

 

Jin sat up straight at that, no Amber didn’t have to like Namjoon but he wasn’t about to go and let her predict the future of his marriage, “I’m not getting a divorce. Ever.”

 

“Just because you get a divorce doesn’t mean you’re going to end up like mom and dad-“

 

“That’s not what I mean.”

 

“Enlighten me.”

 

“I love him Amber.”

 

She nodded closing her laptop so Jin knew he had her full attention, “Love by itself doesn’t make a good marriage Jin, you know that.”

 

He sunk back into the chair, of course he knew that. It was hard to forget with the evidence of that fact sitting right across from him. “He’s been getting the migraines again, he keeps not taking his pills and he thinks he can handle it but he can't and it's so frustrating to watch him go through all that.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“I can see it. I can see how he makes a face when he eats, he doesn’t want to do married people things as much anymore-“

 

“What do you mean ‘married people things’?” Amber asked with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“I’m twenty three years old, you know what married people things I mean.”

 

“And here I thought you were still a-“

 

“Focus please.”

 

“You already know how I feel about that little monster and his sidekick if they weren’t both under my advisory I would’ve kicked their asses years ago. But stop thinking so much and just talk to him.”

 

“Namjoon is the one that’s good with words not me.”

 

“There you go comparing yourself to him,” She held up a hand when he tried to add that it wasn’t Namjoon’s fault he had low self esteem, ”Kim Namjoon loves you Kim Seokjin. No that isn’t enough to fix every single problem in your relationship but it is enough for you two to talk and everything else will fall into place.”

 

“When did you get so smart?”

 

“Around the same time you got so dumb.”

 

Jin stuck his tongue out at her laying back down in a more comfortable position on the couch. Things would work out, talking to Namjoon has always worked in the past there was no reason it wouldn’t work now.

 

 

 

**JIMIN**

 

Jimin knew what it meant to be tired.

 

He’d gone to high school dancing just about daily for hours on end until either he was being scraped off the floor by the janitors or his muscles had cramped up so bad he could barely stand.

 

In college not much had changed except the practice rooms were bigger and Jimin didn’t have to go home at the end of the day. He could stay as long as he wanted, as long as there was breath in his lungs and music flowing through his ears Jimin would sway to the beat and think of different moves he could pair with the sound.

 

On the last Friday in January Jimin found himself leaving the performing arts building at the early hour of eleven p.m for the first time in years. It wasn’t that he was excessively tired, it was just that he had to rest if he wanted to cut weight or the hunger pangs would drive him insane and he’d end up at the vending machine before the night was out.

 

Since Taehyung’s comment on his cheeks Jimin had started off just skipping meals. No breakfast until he lost one pound, no lunch unless his collar bones started to come out a little more, no dinner without his shirt feeling looser. That strategy worked in high school but for some reason he got through Monday without a hitch and planned on eating light when he went out with Taehyung but for some reason he couldn’t sit still while Taehyung shoveled Kung Pao chicken in his mouth avoiding every question Jimin asked about how his first day went.

 

He picked at his bowl of grilled chicken and string beans trying desperately to ignore the grumbling sound in his stomach but with nothing but bad pop songs playing in the background and people chattering away at other tables. Jimin couldn’t resist taking a bigger bite than necessary then another and he kept going until he heard his fork hit the porcelain bowl making a dinging sound that made Jimin painfully aware of how heavy his stomach felt.

 

Taehyung was digging into his second bowl smearing sauce all over his face without a care in the world.

 

Jimin wanted to excuse himself and release the pressure inside of him but his feet wouldn’t move and every part of him was anchored to his seat. He attempted to punish himself for that night but he had a test coming up and he couldn’t focus on studying without having something a little more substantial then there was no time to hit the gym, he barely had enough free time to practice and with Jin not having any groups most of the week Jimin was free to spend two o’clock however he wanted. He thought he would use the time wisely but ended up passed out in bed every single day. To make matters worse on top of it all he ran out of energy bars leaving him to eat nothing but vending machine trash when the dizziness started until he could get to the health store.

 

Jimin powered through a few songs before his gut started twisting in such a way he stumbled through moves he thought he’d perfected and had to stop every few minutes to catch his breath.

 

He swaddled himself in his coat, a scarf wrapped three times, a pair of gloves with little kittens on the thumbs Jimin would never admit to owning and a black beanie over his ears. The snowfall had done everything to bring the temperature down and it was still snowing though significantly less than before and when Jimin got outside he had to dig deeper into his layers so the cold wouldn’t have him running back inside and getting a packet of something he shouldn’t.

 

In fact Jimin would’ve just speed walked all the way back to his room if there wasn’t a silver chevy in the parking lot.

 

There were only a few cars and Yoongi’s little rust bucket stuck out like a sore thumb especially since he was sitting with his head rested on the steering wheel.

 

Jimin didn’t know if he should approach the man since last time he tried to be comforting he got snapped at but Jimin wanted to be there for Yoongi like Yoongi had done for him, more times than the rapper even knew.

 

He knocked on the window doing his best to smile and wave.

 

Yoongi rolled his head over to look up at him blinking lazily.

 

Jimin knew tiredness well but Yoongi’s heavy eyelids, his skin a sicker pale then it’s usual milky color and the way his hands shook in the telltale sign he’d been having too much coffee spelled that he was way past plain tired.

 

When he opened the door Jimin’s suspicions were confirmed when the smell of caffeine punched him square in the face. “Hey.”

 

“You need a ride?”

 

Jimin shook his head quickly he didn’t want Yoongi to get the idea in his head for a second he only used him for rides.

 

“Then what?”

 

“… are you here to practice?”

 

Yoongi fixed Jimin with a glare at his attempt at conversation. “No.”

 

“Oh. I am. I was just headed home.”

 

“So you do need a ride.” He reached to turn the key in the ignition and start up the car.

 

Jimin reacted faster than he had time to think, clamping his hand around Yoongi’s. With as tired as he looked Jimin didn’t want him driving anything. “No. I don’t need a ride.”

 

Yoongi sighed, “Jimin.”

 

“I live in Corden Hall.” He wasn’t sure what was coming out of his mouth but the more Jimin thought about Yoongi and how exhausted he appeared the more he wanted to get him away from the steering wheel and far away from heavy machinery.

 

“Congrats.”

 

“And I don’t have a roommate but his bed is still there and-“

 

“What do I look like to you, a hooker?”

 

“Nobody said I was paying you anything, just move away from the ignition please.”

 

“I have somewhere to be.”

 

“Where?” Jimin didn’t think anything healthy was open that late but there was only so long he could hold Yoongi hostage and if he wanted to leave Jimin would just have to let him and pray he’d be alright.

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Yoongi dropped his hand away from the keys taking Jimin’s fingers with him.

 

Jimin was too scared Yoongi would start up the car and drive off if he let go so he held on tight. “Please just sleep in my room tonight, I won’t keep you but I can’t let you drive.”

 

“I can handle myself.”

 

“Yoongi.” Jimin met his eyes fully, they weren’t even all the way open at that point the lids covering half his pupils threatening to shut entirely. “Please.”

 

 

 

 

**YOONGI**

 

“The bathroom is right outside the door and if you need the key I always hang it up, right here.” Jimin placed his lanyard on a little command hook. “That should be it.”

 

Yoongi stood awkwardly with a stack of blankets in his arms looking at the plain blue mattress the university provided. “Okay.”

 

“Um…I’m just gonna change. Don’t leave.” Jimin warned.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “I’m not leaving.”

 

He decided not to mention that Jimin had his keys in his pocket and even if he wanted to he wouldn’t be going anywhere.

 

Yoongi knew he should have been a little nicer considering he probably wouldn’t have gotten far before he would have had to pull over and rest on the side of the road. As much as the idea of sharing a room with Jimin made him squirm it was better than freezing his toes off in the car.

 

Sharing a bed with Jihoon was nice for maybe five minutes after the kid fell asleep and his limbs turned into weapons of mass destruction. Yoongi would wake up with red marks all over from being kicked or scratched at. It was also notable that Jihoon liked to spread out and effectively push Yoongi to the edge of the bed and he woke up Tuesday morning on top of a toy car, and not the plush kind.

 

He endured it for another day but Jihoon wasn’t sporting any new bruises so Yoongi did some couch surfing for a few days visiting Jihoon after work and putting him to bed with a song. He still hadn’t had a moment alone with Sarang to ask her just what her damage was but he guessed a part of him still wanted to believe she wouldn’t do what he suspected she did.

 

Yoongi threw one of the blankets over the mattress stripping off his coat and work shirt so it was just the simple black undershirt he wore so the white wouldn’t be so see through. He rolled them up tossing the bundle on to the desk leaving his shoes under the bed so only the heels peaked out.

 

Jimin returned then in a tank top and basketball shorts.

 

Yoongi focused on shaking out his blanket.

 

“Do you sleep with the lights on?”

 

“Yeah and a few teddy bears too.” Yoongi deadpanned snuggling into the bed. It smelled like a mixture of something flowery and cologne and Yoongi thought he might just fall asleep with that smell alone if Jimin wasn’t saying something.

 

“Should I check for monsters under the bed?”

 

“Please?” he heard Jimin’s laugh and smiled but kept his eyes trained on the wall, it was too late in the day to be lusting after someone else’s boyfriend.

 

Yoongi didn’t know when Taehyung and Jimin became a thing. It was like one day they were all meeting for the first time and Yoongi couldn’t stop staring at the blonde headed little mochi then the next thing he knew Taehyung was proposing to him with a boxset at the very next group meeting. Yoongi would never consider himself jealous, he probably wouldn’t have said anything to Jimin regardless, relationships never worked out well for him and Jimin was too attractive to bother with someone like him anyway. If it wasn’t Taehyung there’d probably be someone different throwing themselves at Jimin.

 

But still, Yoongi couldn’t help himself when he felt Jimin glance at him and he had to capture those eyes for just a little longer.

 

“I forgot to say thanks for last time.” Jimin said once he was settled.

 

“I distinctly remember you and Taehyung saying thank you so many times I kicked you both out of my vehicle.”

 

“Not for that, I meant for not letting me dent up your car.”

 

“When you say it like that it sounds like I don’t care about your well being.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Well no of course.” Yoongi yelped when a pillow hit him square in the face sitting up to find Jimin turned to the wall. He would’ve thought he’d struck a nerve if it wasn’t for the little giggles he heard. “You’re not getting this back.”

 

“It’s contaminated now anyway.”

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes shifting the pillow under his head, “Good night.”

 

“Good night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far, THANKS FOR READING  
> I went through so many different versions and scenes of this chapter Yoongi was ten seconds away from getting kicked out of this chapter all together because his part was just so hard to figure out what to do with. But Hoseok's was surprisingly super easy even though he's usually the one I have trouble with.  
> I'm kinda regretting the slow burn rn but I have so many cute little pre-relationship moments that I want to throw in here so please just stick with me through this difficult time as we watch these idiots try to figure out they love each other.  
>   
> Next chapter will be up very soon I tried to stick to 2-3 days between uploads but editing is really difficult. I don't know how some people get through these 100k plus words fics by themselves because I have half as many so far and I'm already struggling.  
> Rest assured I will definitely finish this story as it is one of my stress relievers but it will be maybe a day or two longer for the next chapter (or two I might surprise you) but it will be completed. Even if there's just one person reading I want to finish this story for them.  
> Whew those were the longest end notes I have ever written but I just wanted to get all that out before it drove me insane.  
> Once again, THANKS FOR READING

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't read notes myself because I'm deathly afraid of spoilers but essentially I'm trying to get through writers block and this is what I've come up with. I’ve borrowed a bit from one of my favorite writers @cheekybrunette because I just find her style so interesting please give one of her works a read 
> 
> But also tell me if this sucks.


End file.
